A New Epoch
by A-l-I-c-I-a-H-o-L-l-I-e
Summary: Phoebe is a young girl with her whole life ahead of her. When she is Changed, she has only one hope, a mysterious coven called the Cullens. Will they accept her? Will she be allowed to live? Suddenly, the world takes on a VERY different meaning to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Rated T just in case**

**This is set after Breaking Dawn, so beware of spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned (except for new ones I have created) - Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

_Prologue:_

Running never was one of my talents. And neither was thinking straight in a dangerous situation. Like running for your life. Because that's what I knew I was doing from the moment he stepped out of the shadows. I knew it was probably futile. That he would murder me whatever I tried to do. But still I tried. I never imagined… never considered, just who or what this man was and what he was going to do to me…

* * *

**~ Chapter One ~**

My life never was very interesting. Every day was just like the last. I never properly fitted in anywhere and the few friends I did make turned out to be the very worst ones I could make and I'd found that friends were often worse than enemies. I was an outsider, forever on the fringes of whatever was going on. Bad luck seemed to follow me wherever I went. I hated the fact that it followed my tiny family of two as well. I'd never had a boyfriend and only recently had a growth spurt so I now stood pretty tall. I didn't consider myself ugly, but then I didn't consider myself beautiful. Perhaps, slightly better than average, though several boy's eyes did seem to follow me wherever I went, occasionally, much to my embarrassment.

My life ended when it was just getting started.

My mum, sister and myself were going on holiday to Mexico after several years of saving up. I thought Mexico would be a pleasant change from England and its busy city life. A much needed break. Plus, I had thought, hopefully the shopping opportunities would be as the brochure promised – fantastic and never-ending. Many shops were open until far later than in England and now I was sixteen, surely my mum would allow me to do whatever I wanted. And Mexico offered a LOT of beautiful wildlife so I was sure that this would persuade her to allow me to explore Mexico further on my own.

So I was buzzing with excitement and anticipation all throughout the long plane journey and first day when my mum agreed to let me do, "Whatever I wanted within the restrictions of the law from the hours of five until eleven on day two". I had to admit she was very strict but I knew it was only because she cared about me and my safety.

Day one was pretty boring – we only unpacked and explored some of the areas outside the massive luxurious hotel complex. I was surprised at how few people were milling around – I was pretty sure that it was the height of the tourist season but I dismissed the thought and instead worked on memorizing the areas we visited. Mexico really was beautiful – it was a drastic change from rainy old England. I was beginning to quite like America now. I liked the buzz, the atmosphere that you just don't get anywhere else.

Day two came round quicker than I had anticipated. I spent most of the day swimming with my younger sister Eve in the luxurious hotel pool, while my mum sunbathed. I enjoyed spending time with my sister – she was, I supposed, my best friend. It was when Eve had beat me in a race for the twentieth time, that I noticed the time - half past five. I'd scrambled out of the pool to get dressed in my best floral dress and strappy sandals, grabbed my purse with several hundred dollars (saved up from many years of a gruelling paper round), kissed my mum and sister goodbye and ran off in the direction I suspected the shops to be in.

It didn't take me as long as I thought it would to find the shops as I thought it would – my sense of direction, for once, did lead me in the right direction.

After four and a half hours of shopping and nearing my curfew, I'd exited my last shop, carrying what was probably a quarter of my weight in bags of new clothes. I was hurrying slightly, because I didn't want to be _too_ near the end of my curfew, for fear of my mum never allowing me to go out on my own again.

I'd taken a more scenic route to experience some of the nightlife, both human and animal. I'd had the feeling that an unseen pair of eyes were watching my every movement, but I'd dismissed it as my overactive imagination and thought no more of it.

It was, however, when I'd got slightly off the beaten track onto a shortcut that I began to quicken my pace even more and fear began to flow freely through my system. I heard slight movements behind the trees and felt even more conscious about being watched. I'd had a slight feeling that whatever was watching me, following me, was not human. Not a mugger or a murderer, or even an animal, but something else entirely… Halfway down the track he stepped out of the shadows. I couldn't be certain it was a he or even human (though he looked it) because I never looked at him, as my adrenaline kicked in and I threw my bags and purse straight at him and ran as fast as my legs would go in the direction I'd just come from.

Five minutes of running, I'd calculated, and I could be near people that would hear my shouts. That was, I'd thought sadly, if my pursuer was impossibly slow. I knew throwing my bags at him would distract him for a mere second or two, and that they weren't what he wanted, not really. I knew he wanted _me_ or, my death at least. I concentrated, instead of thinking about my impending doom, on my pace and breathing. _Left, right, left right. One two, one two._

* * *

I hoped you liked it and I would very much appreciate a review! I'm open to critism, as long as it's constructive. I also accept annoymous reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter Two ~**

I'd been running for several seconds when I realised I could no longer hear soft footfalls behind me. I'd slowed to a halt and spun around. Sure enough, I was right. There was no one behind me. I'd laughed in relief but froze when I heard a responding wind-chime-like laugh from behind me. I'd spun back around and the sight that met me glued my feet to the ground. For there, in front of me was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. My eyes took in his perfect features, his gleaming smile, his blood-red eyes. I was still staring, transfixed by his beauty when he spoke, his voice made of pure velvet. "What is your name, fair maiden?"

I'd barely managed to get the word out, but somehow did.

"Phoebe" I'd stuttered.

"What a beautiful name for what shall be a beautiful girl. For our sakes, I hope you are the one." And he'd stepped forth, closing the distance between us and brushed his lips to my neck. I thought he was kissing me but soon I realised the painful truth. I'd felt the stabbing pain of his teeth, slicing through my skin like butter. But I didn't realise the worst was yet to come – soon, the flames came, licking gently at first, but then growing in intensity. The pain was unbelievable and I'd cried out I agony. This was the worst pain I'd ever experienced. No, this was the worst pain _anyone_, _anywhere _had ever experienced.

I tried to distract myself from the pain by making sense of today. Thinking clearly was not so easy, though, when the pain refused to fade, even for a second. I felt like I was being burnt a thousand times over. I tried even harder to think, hoping it would help make sense of it all. Who was this man who caused me so much pain, possibly death and yet was so intriguing to me? What on earth did he mean?

The man told me to try to be quiet and I tried so hard to obey him, to please him, this beautiful God. Perhaps then the pain would disappear. But it never did. I had the sensation, the feeling of being moved but the pain was so intense that I could not even open my eyes to be sure. After a while I was certain I was dying. People had always said death was peaceful, quick and painless, but how could they be sure unless they were dying themselves? Time had no sense of meaning now. I could have been writhing in pain for days or minutes – I had literally no idea. The only comforter was that I felt the glorious man's eyes on me the entire time. Death was not so bad with him. Would he stay with me forever? Probably not – no one wanted me. Except my mum and my sister – oh no! The pain I felt at the thought of dying this terribly painful death was nothing compared to what I really didn't want to put my beloved family through. I didn't want to think what my death would do to them – it was bad enough that my father had died several years ago, and we'd only just got over that. My death might destroy them. No – I mustn't think of that. I may not be dying. Perhaps I was becoming something…but what? What _was_ this God-like creature watching over me?

Eventually, finally, the pain began to subside; slipping away from my fingertips but it was soon to be replaced with an even more ferocious burning, this time near my heart. I was sure it was pushing its way out of my body. It was hammering furiously. Abruptly it stopped and I was certain I was dead. But then… why could I still move? I heard a sigh of relief and my eyes had snapped open. There was the man, staring me in the face, intently. Was this the same man? Yes, he had the same look about him. Yet, he looked uglier. No, not uglier but… seen with better eyes I decided. Like I was in need of glasses before and now I had a pair. Yes, my eyes were sharper after this strange change. I could also detect an odd eighth colour lingering on the very edges of my new-found vision. It also felt like my eyes had a new microscopic ability.

I tried to piece things together but failed. I couldn't remember anything but brief snapshots of my previous life. I came straight into the present as I realised this man was to blame for my loss of memories. I was sure I was happy…human. Yes, I realised I was no longer human. I leapt away from this man faster than I thought possible. I clung to my last human memory, before the unbearable pain. He'd asked me my name. I'd replied Phoebe. So that must be my name. I had a right to ask him a lot more questions than he'd asked me, I realised.

"Who are you?" seemed like a good one to begin. He smiled an expectant smile – he'd been waiting for this.

"My name is Martin, young Phoebe. I am a vampire, as are you now. I really hoped you would be the one but I see now that you are not. A shame really. As much as I would love to tell you the ins and outs, I am busy currently. I shall allow...three questions. Choose wisely."

I gaped at him. Only three? I deserved far more than that. Did he just say I was a vampire? Maybe that was true, but then where were my fangs? The bloodlust? "A vampire?" the words were out of my mouth a millisecond after he'd spoke. Everything I did was so much quicker and the extra space in my head was mind blowing. I began to study my surroundings. It seemed I was in a hotel room, and not a pleasant one at that. Martin chuckled. "Is that a question? Or confirmation?"

"Where are the fangs and that?" I meant to explain what I meant to a further extent but couldn't find the right words. I wanted him to tell me exactly what I was and I had the feeling he wasn't going to.

"Fangs are merely an invention of human nature. In reality, they're _really_ sharp canines, perfect for slicing through human skin. Or animal" at this point he made a disgusted sound, but then continued. "Try to be inconspicuous about it. You wouldn't want the Volturi coming to sort you out. It's helpful to figure out your power – makes life easier. Mine is influencing what I want though it seems to be dwindling" he frowned. I was trying to make sense of it all. The Volturi? Powers? Animal skin? I had a feeling he was near the end of his answer so I selected the question I found most curious.

"Animal skin?" I repeated. He chuckled again.

"Not a master of words are you? Well, you _are_ doing remarkably well for a newborn. Yes, animals. Not their skin, but their blood" the noise returned. "Who knows how they cope – I can't imagine replacing human with animal. Why can't they just be _normal_?" he shook his head in disgust.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"The Cullens and the Denalis. I've only heard of the Denalis and have no idea really who they are. But I know the Cullens currently reside in Forks. I've heard that there are _eight_ of them – can you believe that?

"And now I really must go – I've answered your three questions. Farewell and good luck" he grinned and held out his hand. Slightly startled by this new information, I numbly began to shake his hand but immediately retracted my hand when I felt a short, sharp shock. My eyes and mind clouded over, to be filled with another onslaught of information. My mind began filling up with all of this man's greedy hopes, both what he had and what he wanted. I didn't understand it and desperately wanted it to stop. And immediately, it did. I'd seen more than enough of this man. The reason why he'd torn my family apart, why he'd put me through such gut-wrenching agony, was because he wanted a mate. He'd lost count of the number of humans he'd turned in his greedy, selfish quest but names still wriggled into my head - Amy, Victoria, Cathi, Emma. I began to recognize some of the names from the news. So many lost lives, ended before their time...

I came back to reality and glared at Martin.

"What just happened?" we both asked simultaneously. Then Martin answered the question.

"Your power" he suggested. My power… what was it? To see what people are? Possibly – though I only saw Martin's power, not who he was. I sensed there was something more but I'd have to explore it further later. Martin shrugged and I could see that he didn't really care. He'd finished with me, I no longer had a use to him. He was about to go and I wasn't about to stop him.

I hoped all vampires weren't like him. Especially those Cullens…


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter Three ~**

He nodded a final goodbye and disappeared out of the door. I hoped I'd never see him again. At least he'd left me alone with my thoughts. I noticed a smell had disappeared with him too, but I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was. A mixture of many sweet things. It appeared that _all_ of my scents had been heightened to incredible levels.

Suddenly it hit me. _I was a vampire_. To survive, I'd have to kill innocent strangers. No, no, no! I was not a monster! However the wretched burning at the back of my throat told me otherwise. I could smell what I could only describe as a burning smell and I realised this was the scent of humans. Was it possible to replace humans with animals? It had to be. I had to feed before I lost control.

I ran out of the hotel room and found I could hold my breath. I ran so fast that no human would notice me. I was but a blur. It was better this way – I didn't need to linger near humans.

It was an odd sensation, breathing being unnecessary. I decided to try shallow breaths so I could gradually get used to humans. It worked. The burning smell became less overpowering and I was confident I would be fine after a feed. A feed. That's right. It was so easy to get distracted. I ran in a random direction, hoping it was somewhere where animals would be. Luck was with me. After I don't know how long running I came to a beautiful forest. I grinned to myself and leapt forth. I could just feel the blood pumping, circulating my prey's body. I followed my instincts and soon came to a herd of deer, stopping to graze. My instincts once again led me and I jumped straight to the strongest buck's neck. It came easy from there and I felt rejuvenated. It took seconds. He was soon drained of blood, and I moved on to the next one.

I'd decimated five before I felt full. It was an odd full, but I knew I was fit to burst. I looked down at myself and noticed I was a mess – my hair was everywhere and I was covered in deer blood. I had a flashback then and remembered my dumped clothes. I knew vaguely where they were, I just had to find out where _I_was.

I decided to look for a sign of where I was. I also needed to see a map to find Forks.

I didn't want to think about things too clearly for fear of a breakdown. Can vampires _have_a breakdown? I wondered. Distractions were easy enough.

I soon found I was in Brazil, so not _that_ far away from Mexico but I still had to find a map. Clothes first, I decided. It was probably not a good idea to pretend to be a lost tourist looking like I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter Four ~**

It didn't take long to get to Mexico. I tried to only think about the clothes and not any other painful memories that might involve hurting my loved ones. If I went to them now…

_Hey, I threw a purse too!_ Though I doubted that would be there. I rounded a corner and somehow, miraculously discovered it was the right track. I had nothing to be afraid of now, though. I approached the bags carefully, trying to remember what I'd bought without dredging up other painful memories. I soon gave up, though and began to rummage through the bags. To my surprise the purse was still there and still full of its contents. I could hardly believe it. This must be a very disused path.

I continued to rummage, trying to find something 'sturdy', though it didn't matter really what I wore, as long as I lasted the days I would have to run to get to Forks. Unfortunately, I found nothing of the sort so I settled for good quality jeans and a floral blouse. I didn't know what to do with the bags so I launched them into the bushes, forgetting how strong I was. They flew for quite a while, their contents spilling out and raining down. I combed my hair with my fingers and hoped I looked 'presentable'. Well, it would do. I would certainly have to improve my table manners. I laughed to myself at the ridiculousness of it all. I was acting as if this was _normal_for crying out loud. Maybe it would have to become the norm if I were to live with the Cullens. If they accepted me. Which they probably wouldn't.

I had to think positive. The first stage of which was to find out whereabouts the Cullens lived.

I began to run again. I found, for possibly the first time in my life, I enjoyed running (and boy, was I FAST!). The wind in my hair, the exhilarating speed. It was the best.

As I ran I pondered the myths behind vampires. Were they myths or true? Garlic was one I knew, as was sunlight. I seemed to be fine in the glorious rays as I ran but, then again I hadn't taken a proper look at myself since before my change. Was I gloriously beautiful now as well? Or was it only to prey eyes? An extra lure, as if we needed one. The temptation was alluring but I knew if I was going to resist feeding on humans, than the least I could begin with was resisting looking at myself to see if I looked amazingly beautiful. But I did need to find a map because knowing me I was probably running in the wrong direction.

I ran and ran, pausing only to satisfy my thirst, though it never truly went away. While I ran at an alarming speed I was trying to work up enough courage to re-enter the human world in order to enter a travel shop where I would buy a map of America.

I'd finally worked up the courage just as I passed the Utah border. I tended to myself and headed towards the centre. There, I found a good little travel shop which stocked just what I wanted. I bought the map and headed out. I found I enjoyed being 'human' again, though I didn't like all of the looks I was getting. Clearly, I looked good. I decided to spend as long as I could 'human' as I found I took quite a liking to it, so I wandered in and out of a few shops, eventually giving up. Surely people didn't need to stare _that_ much? It was after I had wandered out of my final shop, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my body, aiming to go into a secluded, private area to study the map that I noticed the first gasps. I ignored them at first – humans were beginning to wear me out – but when they grew in number, and the screams began, I decided I had to look at myself for the first time. I'd been taking extra care with my dietary requirements, but perhaps not as much as I'd previously thought.

I couldn't be bothered checking out a real mirror – that would involve returning to a clothes shop – and, to be honest, I wasn't that keen on checking myself out. I had a feeling it would frighten me to see myself so different. I wanted to feel like I was still the familiarish human Phoebe Jackson, and not the unfamiliar slightly scary vampire Phoebe…Cullen?

I was lost in thought as I walked dream-like to a window where I would see my reflection in the glass. When I did, I gasped. I _was_ beautiful! Flawless in every feature, bone-white and… glittering? Martin never glittered. Not that I was glittering _exactly_, my skin reflected prisms of shine that reflected off everywhere. No wonder people were staring and gasping (and screaming, though that was a little unnecessary). I had to get away from here…but not at vampire speed. I ran at human speed towards some trees, and from there accelerated to vampire pace. It didn't matter, right? None of the few humans would immediately jump to the conclusion that they'd just witnessed a vampire in the sunlight. Good Lord…I MUST stay away from garlic. And crosses. And holy water. And well, humans.

I was running for several minutes when I realised there was no need to run. I just needed to look at the map. I spread the map out and spotted where I was immediately. It took me longer to find Forks, as I wasn't even sure it was _in_ North America, though some instinct was telling me it was. I spotted it in Washingtonand worked out a route. It shouldn't take me too long. A couple of days at most. And this time I would stick to the shadows. No human contact. I couldn't risk it.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter Five ~**

Two days later I arrived in Washington and liked what I saw. It was raining when I got there, and according to the sign, it never stopped, so I would be OK with the whole sun thing. And apparently, so were the Cullens. I prepared myself again, ready to ask one of the locals where the Cullens lived. The local I chose was a boy, tall, skinny and acne-covered. He gave me full directions, before giving me a 'look' and walking off, looking behind him all the time.

I soon realised the only thing I knew about the elusive Cullens was their name and size. This sent me into a slight panic attack, though I kept on telling myself not to be so stupid, that this would be fine, that they would accept me.

I followed the boy's instructions, travelling through the small town and down a private road. I stopped when I smelt the most wonderful smell in the world. A type of flower my dim human memories could barely recall - orange blossom and freesia? The scent of vampires, surely.

I allowed my nose to take over for the first time, smelling the wonderful smell. My nose took me halfway down the road, before leading me into a small clearing between trees and down a lane. At the start of this lane I opened my eyes and first saw the huge, faded white, mansion. It had three stories and a porch wrapped around the first. The Cullen's house. _Oh my god_! I thought to myself. It had hit me what I was about to do. Walk straight into a coven of _eight_ strange vampires, and allow them to judge me, to see if they would let me join their coven. It was highly unlikely that this would work out. I almost gave up and was about to walk away when I considered the alternative. _What alternative_? _There was none_. I wouldn't be able to cope on my own. I would lose my will power. I'd do the last thing I wanted and cave in. _What if, one of my snacks happened to be my sister, or my mother? No!_

It took all the strength I had, and more, to gather myself together and fly down the three mile lane to the immense door. I stepped shyly up to the door and gave it three quick raps. It opened almost immediately and I was greeted by a beautiful smiling blond male vampire.

"Welcome Phoebe. So glad you could make it."


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~**

I stood, dumbfounded. He knew my name? Was that his power? Before I had chance to think further he gestured at me to come in, still smiling. I hesitated for a moment, and still considered fleeing but followed my better judgement and flitted in the door. The blond vampire closed the door and turned to be in front of me. I barely noticed though. I was staring, awe-struck at the beautiful coven of vampires in front of me, each and everyone of them beaming at me.

"Welcome, once again. I'm sure you have many questions, but first I will put you at ease and say of course you are welcome to join our family. Most of us feel you are already, though we have barely _truly_ met you. I must introduce you to the family. I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme," he gestured to a small brown haired vampire with a heart-shaped face. "This is Edward," a tall vampire with bronze coloured hair and a gorgeous smile, "and his wife Bella," long brown hair and a pretty face. "This is Jasper," a brooding vampire with honey blond hair, "and his mate Alice" a tiny vampire with pixie features and a bright smile. "Emmett," a huge vampire with a slightly scary grin, "and his wife Rosalie," I couldn't even do Rosalie justice. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I noticed several things, while trying to put name to face. Each vampire had yellow eyes and was apparently matched with a mate. No wonder Martin was so frustrated. But it didn't make me hate him less. I was also reeling from the fact that Carlisle seemed to know everything about me. It creeped me out a bit. Was he a mind reader?

"That would be me" I jumped about a foot in the air. It was Edward that had spoken.

"W-w-hat?" I managed to get out.

"I'm the mind reader. It's my power. We believe that vampires bring their strongest trait from their previous life forth into this life as a power. Bella's is the ability to shield people, Carlisle's is his compassion, Esme's is her ability to love people passionately, Rosalie's is her beauty, Emmett's is his strength, Jasper's is the ability to sense and control emotions and Alice's is the ability to see the future, which is how we know so much about you."

"Have you worked out what yours is yet?" Alice asked, her eyes and teeth shining bright.

"Err… I'm not too sure yet, but I think it's something to do with powers" I answered, thinking furiously. What was my power?

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough" Alice skipped over to me to hug me. I began to hug her back but felt a shock. I stepped back and allowed my eyes and mind to cloud over. Still life pictures flooded my mind, overwhelming me.

"Gah!" I stepped back, loosing both contact and the pictures, and hitting the wall. It shuddered slightly.

"Woah," Edward spoke. He'd obviously read my mind. Alice looked at me, concern alight in her eyes.

"What just happened?" she demanded, looking back and forth between me and Edward.

"I think she… just absorbed your power. Hold on. Phoebe touch me and don't let go," he was at my side, holding his palm towards me. I touched my palm to his, slightly reluctantly. Again, I felt the now familiar shock and a LOT began to flood into my mind. I did as Edward had instructed and didn't loose contact, much as I wanted to. It was possibly several minutes before I began hearing previously unheard voices.

_I really do like her. We're going to be such great friends._

_What is he doing?_

_This is fascinating. Imagine how powerful she will become in such a short time._

_I hope she'll be ok around humans. I'm missing Nessie already. Though not so much Jacob._

_It worked!_

And the voices didn't stop. Was I _reading minds_? Woah. Though I was beginning to get a headache, I found I liked hearing what people had to think. I knew it was a breach of privacy, but still…

I looked around at all of their kind, beautiful, welcoming faces and felt, for the first time, true happiness. I was accepted!

Though the Cullens were still strangers to me, I had the feeling that we were all going to grow incredibly close. I also got the feeling that something was missing, that they were hiding something from me.

"Erm… yes I suppose we are," Edward spoke, obviously reading my thoughts. That was going to get annoying. I retracted my hand from his. I felt like I was blushing, but I didn't feel any of the blood rushing to my face. "You see, with you being a newborn and all, we felt the need to take precautions. Just in case. Alice is constantly assuring us you have as much willpower as Bella, for some reason, but still… Anyway, the point is, our coven is larger than this. Not by much, just two more, but the point is they're not exactly vampires. Blood runs in their bodies."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm sure I'd be able to control myself."

"We're not willing to take that risk. You see, one of those is my daughter. Renesme. She is not completely human, and not completely vampire. A half-breed, if you will. The other is a werewolf, though correctly, he _should_ be called a shape-shifter. No offence intended, but we're not allowing you near them until you have _complete_ control."

"My dear Phoebe, and please do not be offended, but do you mind if I ask a question?" It was Carlisle that had spoken.

"Sure," though my mind was elsewhere, thinking about my self-control, I wanted desperately to please Carlisle.

"Thank you. It enlightens my curiosity, you see, but how _is_ it that you have gained such amazing control, considering your age, and the fact that your choice has not been like Bella's?"

The question confused me, slightly – how was it that Renesme was half _human_? What was Bella's choice? And, to be honest, I didn't know the answer to the question myself, but I tried working with reason.

"I _think_, it's because I don't _want_ to kill the humans. They've done nothing to me. And I keep on thinking about my possible victim and the life I could have ended. The unnecessary grief their family would have to go through, because of me and my selfishness. I've already put _my_ family through that…

"I'm not a murderer, you see, or I like to think. And I also keep on thinking about… I mean, what if my victim was my sister, or my mother..." I had the oddest feeling here. It _felt _like I was crying, but yet I felt no tears. Esme was at my side in an instant, hugging me and murmuring comforting words in my ear.

"I do apologize Phoebe. That was what I was hoping to avoid. Forgive me. I have also put my selfish questions before your needs. How about a hunt? I see you have been coping remarkably well. Afterwards, we can get to know each other. How about that?" Carlisle smiled kindly.

I nodded, unable to speak. How could they be so kind and unselfish? For the first time in my vampire life, I felt a sense of belonging. I _was_ Phoebe Cullen now.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all of your lovely reviews!

* * *

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

Hunting with other vampires was easier than I had expected. The surroundings of Forks were beautiful, with plenty of wildlife. I set off with Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. We returned shortly afterwards, completely full. Being full as a vampire was extremely odd. It was more of a 'sloshy' feeling – I could feel the blood sloshing around my system with my every graceful movement. When we returned to the mansion, I noticed that the assortment of chairs and sofas were now arranged in a circle, around a large wooden table. Esme and Rosalie were sat down in two chairs and Bella and Alice were sitting on the massive staircase that completely dominated one side of the large room, apparently waiting for me, as when I appeared, they jumped to their feet and ran to me, beaming.

"Would you like a tour?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Err, sure?" I had a feeling it didn't matter what I said, that she was determined whatever came out of my mouth. She squealed and grabbed my elbow, pulling me along. Bella took my other elbow, though less enthusiastically and therefore more gently. I felt the shock and she let go. It was too short to tell what exactly the power was. The mansion was bigger than I thought, and included several unnecessary rooms (for us, anyway), which gave me several revelations:

Everyone had massive bedrooms and I realised I no longer felt the need to sleep.

Each bedroom had an en-suite bathroom and I realised I would only need it to shower.

There was a kitchen and I realised human food was now mildly repulsive to me, like vegetables, or nay healthy food had been to me in my previous life.

Finally, I was shown to my bedroom, adjacent to Alice's and Jasper's rooms and opposite Bella's and Edward's rooms, though their rooms seemed slightly dusty. My room was massive, with a king size bed in the middle and an even larger wardrobe and gorgeous colourings – purple, cyan and magenta. "I helped with your room" Alice grinned when showing me.

"Helped" scoffed Bella "You wouldn't let anyone anywhere near it."

"Well it would have ruined my dream coordination. _I_ knew what she wanted more than anyone else. Better than herself even. Isn't that right, Phoebe?"

I couldn't speak. I felt those odd tears again.

"Oh my god. Tell me you like it. Please. Please. Please," Alice begged, jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Alice, no I don't like it." Her face fell, pulling at my heartstrings. "I _love_ it. It's perfect!" Her face brightened up again. "I'm crying because I can't believe you did it for _me._"

"Nonsense!" She hugged me. "I'd do _anything _for you" she declared. "Well, nearly anyway." Abruptly she froze. I was about to ask what was wrong, when I saw a picture forming in front of my eyes. It was of Carlisle, looking slightly more impatient than usual, tapping his fingers on a large wooden table. The picture then began to fade.

I looked up, blinking in surprise. Alice and Bella were looking concerned, exchanging glances.

"Carlisle thinks we're taking a bit too long. We should probably head down. I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Alice spoke, looking very much like she wanted to ask about my vision, but deciding she had more pressing issues to hand.

"What did you see, _exactly_?" I asked, cautiously.

"Carlisle, looking unusually impatient, tapping fingers," she answered, imitating the finger-tapping in midair.

"That's what I saw too," I spoke slowly, considering the possibilities.

Alice and Bella exchanged another glance. "Well, it appears that anyone you touch, you can use their power, with their contact. Try touching me," Bella held out her hand, just like Edward did. I gently touched her palm with my finger. The shock rattled through my body and I experienced the feeling of protection, like an invisible shield.

"What can you feel?" she asked.

"A sort of shield," I answered. I decided I really liked my power, though I didn't think I was much of a 'copycat' in my previous life. I wondered why it was that I was able to copy and use people's - well, vampire's - powers.

"We'd better go." Alice took my hand - it appeared the shock only happened upon first touch - which disturbed my thoughts and led me through the mansion and back through to a loose ring of chairs. She was still tugging on my arm when she led me to Carlisle and whispered too quickly for me to hear, in his ear. He nodded and then she led me to the only available sofa and sat me down, like I was a child. She then sat down next to me, holding my hand firmly in her own.

"Well," Carlisle began. "Phoebe would you like to start? We're all eager to hear your full story, instead of tit-bits from Alice."

Every eye was on me, and strangely I felt comfortable with it. I told them my entire story, only editing my human life. It was still too painful to think about, let alone talk about. They were very good listeners, not interrupting one bit of my story.

"Thank you so very much for your story. I'm sure it is painful to talk about and we appreciate the effort. Now, would you like to hear our stories?"

I nodded, excited by the prospect of finding out more about my new family.

Carlisle began, followed by Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and finally Bella. I was surprised by the amount of detail that they all went into and realised there was only one happy Change story – Bella's, because she had the choice. I also realised they were immediately satisfied when their soul mate came into their lives. I figured more out about Martin, and found out about Nessie and Jacob, both I whom I was desperate to meet.

"I'm afraid we will have to do something about Martin, it seems" Carlisle spoke grimly.

"Nine scary vampires should do the trick nicely," Emmett grinned his scary grin.

"Mmm, perhaps. Phoebe, it seems the 'shock' only happens upon first touch. To prevent it happening at inconvenient times, I propose we all do it now. Edward, Bella and Alice can check on Nessie and Jacob." I felt the need to blush. I needed to conquer my bloodlust – I didn't want to tear apart my new family any longer than necessary.

"On the contrary, Jacob wanted some alone time with Nessie, and time to avoid the smell," Edward answered my thoughts. "Don't feel like you are 'tearing us apart'" he smiled and me and headed out along with Alice and Bella.

I turned back and found a queue had formed in front of me. I grinned and held out my hand to Emmett who gave me a low-five. I felt less of a shock than I had done previously, but it was still there. I also felt an increase in strength.

Rosalie was next. The shock was even less so, and I couldn't feel any lasting effects.

Esme was the next one and the shock was the same size as Emmett's had been. I felt an overwhelming sense of love towards my new family.

Jasper was next, and his shock was as large as Alice's had been. I began to feel the emotional excitement in the room.

Carlisle was last up and his shock was again the size of Emmett's. I felt a sense of compassion. I beamed up at my family, relieved the hard bits were over.

Alice, Edward and Bella returned within moments.

"They're sleeping," Bella said, with a hint of fondness in her voice.

"Again?" Rosalie spoke for the first time.

"Phoebe, you have heard of the vampire wars in the south. Would you like to hear the complete story of vampires?" Carlisle spoke.

"Yes please." I wanted to find out as much as possible about my new life.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

Carlisle seemed to be deciding where to begin. I sensed vampires had a long and complex history. Eventually he found his starting point and began to tell me all about vampires. He ended on this:

"You have heard of the Volturi," he mused, "but I presume you do not know who they are?" I shook my head. "Well, they are basically vampire royalty, our royal family, I suppose. They reside in Italy, in Volterra and are the largest vampire coven in existence that has made itself known. Vampires could rule the world if we wanted to, but staying hidden is merely a matter of convenience. The humans would go into hiding, try to kill us and it could get, well, annoying to say the least. There is but one rule to being a vampire: keep the secret. When a vampire makes itself known to the human world, the Volturi come to wipe them out.

"There are three main vampires in the Volturi – Aro, Caius and Marcus and then there is the guard," he preceded to tell me all about the Volturi. I found it absolutely fascinating and also quite chilling. I hoped I would never have to meet them and a look in Carlisle's eyes told me he felt the same. He seemed reluctant to say this last part, but also seemed to find it a necessity.

"Aro appoints himself as the leader of the Volturi. He craves one thing – power, and he will stop at nothing to get it. He is also an avid collector, of various things – paintings, jewels and…vampires." I took a sharp intake of breath and began to guess what he would say next. "He only collects the very best and has attempted to collect some of us, but of course we refused. However, he wants Alice in particular, because of her _unique_ powers. We also feel, if he were to know about you, he would literally stop at nothing to 'collect' you. That is why he must know as little as possible about you. Of course, _we_ still have a lot to learn about you," he chuckled and I smiled in response. It was true, there was _a lot_ to learn about my apparently unusual power. Carlisle appeared to be lost in thought. It was Esme that spoke next.

"Of course, dear, if you are going to be part of our family, you will need new documents and so forth. Bella already has a trusty source, so we just need a photo. Oh, and you would be called Phoebe Cullen…is that ok?" I nodded, smiling hugely. They truly wanted me. "Also, you're not going to get any older than the age that you are now, so in order for you to be able to get a driving licence worldwide, we're bumping your age up to seventeen. You can pass for it," she assured me, though I knew I always looked older than my true age of sixteen anyway. What bothered me was the fact that I knew fake documents were expensive as were driving lessons, at least in the UK. I didn't want them to spend unnecessary amounts of money on me. It was selfish and greedy. I heard Edward groan and give me a hard stare.

"Phoebe – you are a part of this family now, and that means what is ours is yours. Money doesn't matter to us and you'd have a shock if you realised just how much we have. Oh, and we're getting you a car as a present when you pass your test. What would you like?"

I couldn't help but let the car of my dreams flash into my mind. I pushed it out as soon as it appeared, because that's all it was – a car of my _dreams_. I knew I'd never be able to afford it and there was no way I was going to let my new family spend over £800,000 on a piece of amazingly fast metal. Despite the split second it was in my head, I knew he had seen it. I comforted myself in the fact that they had gone out of production and only 300 had ever been made, and therefore there was no _way_ they would be able to get one. But still, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod and smile to himself. Why, oh why did I have to be so obsessed with cars and _Top Gear_?

"Would you like the photo taken now? Oh, actually I hadn't noticed. You're a mess. Come on!" Alice jumped up and propelled me forcefully up the stairs, leading me to my room. She pointed to a door inside my room, which was lead to the en-suite bathroom and when I stared at her in bewilderment she sighed. "Have a shower, do your hair and I will lay out an outfit!" Her eyes grew excited by the end of this and I could just picture what was going on inside her mind. It had happened to me most of my human life. She was putting together an outfit. She liked shopping too! I was glad I had something in common with at least one member of my family. She was getting impatient with me and my slowness, so she began to push me to the en-suite, but I had had enough of being babied, and so turned around and pushed her firmly back. It was more firmly than I'd thought, because she stepped back _many_ more paces than I had expected, looking dazed. "Alice… I'm-"

"No, no…it's alright. You _are_ a newborn after all." I stared at her in confusion. "You're stronger than any other vampire for the first year or so. The eyes fade by then as well. And the temper. I nearly forgot, you're so like Bella. Carlisle only thoroughly explained vampire traits, and only brushed on newborn traits. I'm surprised he didn't go into more detail," she smiled sheepishly.

"Stronger than even Emmett?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes,_ please_ challenge him to an arm wrestle. Or a normal wrestle. Whatever you prefer. Bella absolutely thrashed him. It's fun, he gets really annoyed!" I laughed at the prospect of both me and Bella beating _Emmett_. "Now, _shower_ before Carlisle bans me from spending excessive time with you."

I obeyed her and hopped obediently into the en-suite. I glanced in the mirror to see what 'mess' I was in. But the only thing I found I was interested in was my shockingly red eyes. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed them before. They chilled me as I realised this would be the colour they would remain if I chose the normal way of life of the vampire. I dispelled these thoughts and stepped into the luxury shower, throwing my tattered clothes into the bin. I allowed the hot water to undo and cure all of the tension my short time as a vampire had given me. I shampooed my long, thick mahogany coloured hair, which had grown even more lustrous during my Change. I pulled my fingers through my hair, which had an astounding amount of knots and let my thoughts drift. To my surprise, they drifted to all of the powers I had encountered, in particular Edward's ability to read minds. I continued to let my mind lead and found myself concentrating hugely. I was beginning to relax when a voice drifted into my head

_Hmm… this could go. Make a fashion statement. Though I'm not sure she'd know what that means… no, wait, good she loves shopping. We're going to get along even better than Bella and me. Yay!_

I yelped and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. _I thought this thing only worked when I had contact…_ were my own thoughts. I closed my eyes and finished off my shower. _I had to find the limits of my power, though they seem to be increasing all the time_...

I shook my head again, clearing it of all thoughts and concentrated solely on each small action. _Wrapping a towel around myself, wrapping my hair in a towel, walking out of the room_. I noticed Alice, along with her thoughts, had left me some privacy. I highly approved of her clothing choice – a red blouse which fitted snugly and pink skinny jeans matched with red high heels - though I wasn't too sure about my balance in these, I soon realised vampirism came with unnatural grace. I dried my hair off and decided it looked just fine naturally wavy. I wandered out of my room and found Alice waiting for me, all sign of impatience gone. She grinned hugely and nodded to herself. "Perfect. Picture time!" I cringed mentally as she pulled out a large, expensive looking, professional camera and pulled me gently down the stairs, where, to my surprise, the immense glass sheet that _was_ the wall at the back of the house had been replaced with a metal sheet. I realised this would be the backdrop of my photos. She shooed me to it, and handed me a contact-lens box "for the eyes". I found, again, to my surprise, I knew instantly how to put them in. My vision was immediately obscured by a blanket of deep yellow. I noticed the rest of the Cullens were politely not watching and I was exceedingly grateful. She then began photographing me and, sooner than I thought, it was all over. She bounded over and handed me the camera, reminding me slightly of a dog with a stick. Edward skilfully turned his laughter into a cough, and she noticed nothing. I realised, in her own unique way, she was desperate for me to be her friend. I couldn't help my smile. I barely glanced at the photos and picked out the three best ones. She nodded and headed off up the stairs. I swiftly removed the contacts and when I looked up Edward, Rosalie and Jasper were by my side.

"I sort of heard your little revelation, and wanted to see if we could expand on it. Our powers," he indicated himself and Jasper, "are the easiest to use, we believe and Rosalie volunteered to be the victim," he grinned at her and she glared back.

"My…revelation?" I asked. _Revelation_ wasn't quite the right word.

"You heard Alice's thoughts without my contact. We've been discussing possibilities." Edward's grin was now sheepish.

"Oh, right."

"Why don't we start with the mind reading seeing as you have prior experience?" Jasper suggested, filling me with a wave of calm, presumably to make it easier for me.

"Yes, now Rosalie remember to _think,_" Edward avoided the look Rosalie was giving him and stepped closer to me, hand extended. I hesitantly made contact briefly, then removed my hand and began concentrating solely on Rosalie. It was, perhaps a few minutes before her voice began filling up my mind, whilst her lips remained pursed.

_Edward, did I mention how funny you are? Really, even funnier than I am absolutely _drop dead _gorgeous. Seriously, you should be a comedian._

"Hear anything yet?" Edward asked for the seventh time. I nodded – I'd been instructed not to talk and lose concentration. "Excellent – now, widen to Jasper." I did as he told me, and widened my concentration to Jasper, as well as Rosalie. It was an even shorter time before I heard his voice filling up my mind, like my own thoughts.

_Hello Phoebe. Perhaps we can help each other gain control?_

"Hear anything else?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I spoke carefully and slowly, whilst trying to keep concentration at a high.

"Amazing. Ok, you can stop now. Jasper?"

I allowed myself to relax and the voices disappeared. Jasper was now standing where Edward had been, adopting the same position. I touched his hand and felt myself automatically locking onto the excitement in the room. I released my hand and concentrated on Rosalie and the mild hatred rolling off her, directed at Edward. I gently removed the hatred and replaced it with happiness. I saw her lovely face contort in displease but she couldn't ignore the wave of happiness I was now aiming directly for her. When she looked completely happy, I widened the flow to Edward as well. When his face was blissful, I took a chance and stretched the boundary limits I could feel threatening to rip apart, to spread happiness throughout the room. I heard gasps of shock but was concentrating so hard I didn't know who made them. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder, the signal to stop, and retracted the happiness, though I could still feel waves of emotion deep in my stomach, and I wondered if I would be able to do it again, but without Jasper's touch. I turned to face Jasper and could see the amazement quite plain on his face. "I didn't know it felt quite like that" he chuckled. "That was… just unbelievable. Did you do it to everybody?" His question was answered without my input, however, as the rest of the Cullens had now gathered in front of me, the same expression of amazement on each and everyone of their faces. I felt slightly miffed that they obviously didn't think I could do it, but then I reminded myself that _I_ didn't think that I could do it.

"Well, Phoebe, that was just amazing - you more than deserve a rest! Alice, I believe you've just had a vision?" Carlisle spoke first whilst Alice nodded excitedly and I noticed they were _all_ emitting excitement. I was about to congratulate myself when I noticed Jasper still had his hand absentmindedly on my shoulder. _Damn!_ He noticed I was looking at his hand, then noticed his hand there and sheepishly removed it, obviously embarrassed. The excitement disappeared and I sneakily brushed my fingers against Rosalie's arm and tried determinedly to regain it, using all of my concentration.

"Yes, in my vision, it was thunder storming," she almost squealed in excitement and I lost concentration for a split second as I tried to understand why on earth she was so excited about a thunderstorm. It seemed to me it rained in Forks all the time. She shook her head and sighed when I failed to grasp the meaning of her words. "Phoebe, do you like baseball?" I nodded cautiously, though I wasn't quite sure of the rules or if I _did_ even like it. "Well, hopefully you should have figured out that we can't play sports like humans. We play the _vampire_ way. It's more fun. Anyway we need the thunder to play. You'll soon see why. It starts at about six. And afterwards we can play with Bella's power. Yay! So, you in?" She was growing in excitement and pitch with every word she said, and I hated to disappoint her, plus it _might_ actually be fun so I nodded.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Do want to come shopping?" I nodded, immediately perked up. She grinned and darted forward, pulling me along to what she had vaguely pointed out as the garage.

"Bye" I shouted in the vague direction of the rest of the Cullens. I had a feeling that Alice _liked_ shopping.


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Chapter Nine ~**

Emotionally exhausted, I sank into the sofa while Alice carried all of our shopping bags from her Porsche to our rooms. If I was in the mood to, I would have laughed at the sight of tiny little Alice carrying in about twenty full shopping bags, but I hadn't been prepared for just how _much_ Alice liked shopping. If I was human, my feet would be red, raw and covered in blisters and I would barely be able to move an inch because I would be _that_exhausted. However as a vampire, I was only emotionally drained, and possibly mentally scarred for life. It didn't help that I'd had to hold my breath all the time, just in case. It wasn't necessary, but slightly uncomfortable. I now understood why none of the other Cullens came with us. As much as I loved Alice, she was dangerously obsessed with shopping. I had lost count of the number of clothes she had forced me to try on, sometimes putting them on me herself and the number of shops I had traipsed round, while she skipped round, obviously in her personal heaven. I refused to come to terms with it, but I think Alice had made me go _off_ shopping. She had already scheduled another shopping trip, this time next week, ignoring my pleads. I was thinking furiously of multiple ways I could get out of it – as much as I love her, I didn't think I could stomach another shopping trip with her, at least unless she toned it down, and seeing as she was oblivious to my complaints, I knew she was not going to tone it down anytime soon.

"Woah" Jasper exclaimed when he entered the room and I felt a wave of calm. I welcomed it. "How'd shopping with Alice go?" he asked grinning.

"Horrible. She's just so…" I whispered, half-hoping she _would_ hear, whilst I tried to find the right word.

"Obsessed? How many times did she use the human excuse?" Jasper whispered back.

"Lost count. Can you _please_ ask her to tone it down, or else I'm not going shopping with her again?" He laughed at my plead.

"Don't you think _everyone_ has tried that?" He chuckled and I sighed in defeat.

"I just don't want to hurt her feelings..."

"She'll bounce back," he assured me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, now looking round the room. Jasper shrugged.

"They usually can't wait for a game," he frowned. "Congratulations with before," he grinned. I smiled back in return.

Suddenly the room filled up with Cullens.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked, holding a baseball up. Everyone nodded. There was something wrong with his face, like he was trying to hide something, but it could just be me. I looked at Jasper, to see if he found something odd and found that he was frowning. I looked at the rest of the Cullens and noticed that they seemed on edge too. I couldn't find an explanation so I passed it off as some odd reaction to the baseball game. Everyone started to move and I began to follow, but then they all disappeared too fast for me to follow. I was about to try and follow, when I noticed Bella waiting for me.

"They get really eager," she said, explaining their sudden movements. "It's my first time too. Well, as a vampire anyway" she grinned at some forgotten memory and then frowned. She held out her arm and I took it and we headed off.

"When do you think I'll have control?" I asked, remembering that she was Nessie's mother. It seemed odd, seeing as she was so young.

"Very soon. You're coping extremely well. I bet you can't wait to see Nessie! She can't wait to meet you either," she smiled in fondness.

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, she's calling you Auntie Phoebe already! _I _think you have enough control already, but the others aren't chancing it. Carlisle has some control classes planned for you," she grimanced and I laughed. "Jacob is a bit upset with you," she commented and I was shocked.

"Why?"

"Oh, it's not you really. We'd already promised before we saw you that he could play in the next baseball game and he's a bit miffed that he can't."

"Where are they staying?"

"Oh, Edward and I have a cottage near the house. I would show it you but…" I nodded, remembering the dusty rooms that Alice had shown me. "How was shopping?" she asked. I grimanced in reply and she laughed. "Don't worry, we've all been there. Looking forward to trying out my power?"

"Sort of. It's quite tiring but very satisfying. I think, in time, I think I'll be able to do it without contact," she nodded, lost in thought and I saw the same controlled emotion that I had seen on Carlisle's face. I ignored it again and began talking about the game.

"So, what are the rules?" I asked, slight panic beginning to build up as I recalled just how bad I was at sport in my human life.

"Umm… I'm not too sure to be honest – just hit and run or catch and throw. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be worse than you" she assured me, grinning. We continued with our chatter until we reached a large clearing. The rest of the Cullens had already set up and were practising. I glanced up at the sky and noticed that it had turned a dark, deep blue colour. Emmett bounded over to us and briefly explained the rules, before dragging us over to our fielding positions. The numbers worked out even, as Esme was umpiring. I was on the same team as Bella, Emmett and Alice and the other team consisted of Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie. We were fielding first, with Alice as the pitcher and Carlisle's team were batting.

Carlisle was up first and I watched with amazement as the game proceeded faster than I thought possible. I soon realised the significance of the thunder when Carlisle hit the ball with the bat with impossible speed and force. The sound ricocheted around the clearing. The same sound occurred when Edward and Emmett collided after he had sped round the posts with lightening speed.

Soon, we had swapped around and I was hitting after Alice, who was up first. She was round the posts before I had time to blink. I jogged over to the mound and prepared. Jasper threw the ball and, to my immense surprise, I hit it. Fortunately, I hit it out of the range of Edward, whose fielding was infallible, but more near Rosalie. I was at the second base before she had even set off after it. I managed to get all the way around, just as Rosalie had retrieved the ball. The game continued and the score was constantly changing. The rain began to fall and I found it didn't bother me. I no longer felt cold, just slightly wet. I watched the thunderstorm with amazement. I began to find it beautiful as I viewed it with new, better eyes.

The game eventually ended and our team had won, although Edward and Jasper objected, and we ran back to the house as the rain picked up. I wrung my hair dry on the porch and stepped in. Edward, Bella and Alice were waiting for me. Bella stepped shyly forward and offered her hand. I briefly touched it and concentrated. "I'm going to see if I can still read Alice's mind and you need to push the shield out so that I can't," Edward explained. I concentrated on pushing the newfound shield out to 'protect' Alice. It was hard though, the hardest power I had encountered so far. It was like pushing something solid, like metal, apart. I kept at it though, drawing on everything I had, to push.

"It helped when I got angry," Bella suggested timidly, afraid I wouldn't want to be made angry but I was determined to use her power so I nodded, gritting my teeth.

"Err…" she started but couldn't think of anything.

"You're out hunting, really thirsty, and you come across your mother and sister out on a camping trip. You can't control yourself," Edward suggested, speaking steadily.

I took absolutely _everything_ I had to not stop concentrating and rip his head off for even suggesting that I would lose control around any human, let alone my mother and sister. I instead converted the anger to the shield. It swelled out, enveloping Alice completely. Edward started clapping but stopped when I showed him the look I had been trying to hide.

"Sorry, but it was necessary. It's near impossible to do without that level of anger. I know you would never lose control. You're nearly ready to see Nessie and Jacob." A smile spread slowly across my face. "Actually, Carlisle is waiting for you in his office. Control classes." I groaned internally. These classes were surely not necessary? But if it would assert my level of control…

"I'll take you" Alice chirped and I didn't miss the look that Edward gave her. She took my hand and led me through the house, though I knew the way already. I didn't object though, because I felt the closest to Alice and I also felt like I was missing something. She would tell me, I was sure.

"So, Alice, what kept you guys before?" I began, conversationally. She froze and looked up at me innocently.

"Mmm?"

"Before the game. You were all late."

"Oh, we were just getting ready. We haven't had a game in so long, we nearly forgot what we needed!"

"So everyone was just excited?"

"Yes, thunderstorms are so rare nowadays we hardly ever get to play"

"Oh." I was immediately at ease. That _would_ explain everything.

"Here we are" she gestured to Carlisle's office door, knocked for me and darted away.

"Come in," I heard Carlisle's voice from inside. I pushed open the door and looked around at my new surroundings. Paintings decorated the walls, each one unique and beautiful. "Ah, Phoebe. I trust you know what I want to talk to you about," Carlisle spoke from behind his large desk. I nodded in response, still staring at the magnificent paintings. "Then let us begin."


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Chapter Ten ~**

Carlisle began by telling me the benefits of feeding off animals and not humans and explained exactly why he was doing it. He told me some good tips for not feeding on humans if I accidentally came near them when I was thirsty (mainly by using my newly acquired and strengthened concentrating skills and to focus completely on an obscure object or picture them as a human with feelings and a life) and teaching me to control the feelings that would try to overwhelm me whenever I came into close contact with humans. It was here, when he casually announced that he would take me outside, into the woods where two hikers were camping for the night. This was the point where I panicked. Carlisle assured me he would not let me lose control, but I wasn't so sure that he'd be able to stop me if I…

No, I must _prove_ I can do it. For Nessie, for Jacob, for my family.

"Yeah, alright," I agreed hoarsely.

"Right then," Carlisle began to set off.

"What, now?" I asked, panic impending again.

"You _will_ be able to cope Phoebe," he said reassuringly, holding out his hand. I took it reluctantly. He smiled and set off again, with me in tow. "It helps when you know they're an actual person. Alice has been trying to find out as much as possible about them. The man with the brown hair is called Bruno and he has just had a baby with his wife whom he loves more than anything. The blond man is called Oliver and he volunteers every weekday at the hospital where I work." I nodded, taking it all in. I hadn't realised we were nearing the humans because I'd been concentrating so fiercely on everything Carlisle said. The burning sensation hit me hard. It felt like my throat was on fire. I could feel my natural instincts kicking in. I fought them back wildly. No, no, no! I gazed at Carlisle's wise, beautiful face and concentrated with all my might on that. Gradually, the burning faded until it was just a weak throbbing at the back of my throat, which I found I could sort of ignore. The effort I'd put into concentrating on powers over the past few days had helped immensely. In fact, it was the key. Without it…

Carlisle seemed to sense I would not attack the humans. His smile spread across his face. "Amazing. Simply amazing. I'm still not that sure how you do it…" I just smiled in response. From the stories I'd heard, a normal newborn put in this situation wouldn't have thought twice about killing two completely innocent humans because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had to admit, I was ecstatically pleased with myself. And I wasn't quite sure how I was doing it either…

"I think that is enough for today. Best not to push yourself. You have done exceedingly well," he held his hand out and together we glided towards the magnificent white mansion that was home.


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Chapter Eleven ~**

When we arrived back at the house I was shocked to see a beautiful, smiling little girl with ringlets hanging down to her waist and gorgeous chocolate coloured eyes, held securely by a tall good looking Native American-looking boy with muscles nearly the size of Emmett's and cropped black hair. I then noticed the rest of the Cullens in a loose semi circle behind them, taking protective stances. Nessie waved at me and widened her dazzling smile. I felt my heart go out towards her. I took a deep breath, preparing, and still felt the burning sensation, but only slightly. I realised my immediate love for them overpowered everything else, and I felt hope. I began to take cautious, steady steps towards them. The Cullens tensed but Nessie held her arms out, impatiently waiting for me to arrive. My progress towards her seemed to take forever, but I knew that if I ran, I would be stopped. Eventually, I was close enough to hold her and silently, Jacob handed her to me, watching my every move. The shock I felt when I had hold of Nessie was the oddest so far. I had the feeling that I could make everyone see what I wanted them to, project my thoughts at them. I also felt something else, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I took a good look at Nessie, and guessed that she looked about seven, maybe six, though I knew she was actually only a few months old. She was even more beautiful up close. Her features were flawless, pristine and porcelain, her chocolate brown eyes shone and her lips were full.

Too soon, Rosalie took her from my arms, though she protested wildly. I was then faced with Jacob, who held his hand out awkwardly for me to shake. I took it, preparing for the shock, but felt nothing. I stared at him in bewilderment.

"Feel anything?" Alice piped up.

"No," I replied, mystified.

"I thought so. Have you tried touching a human yet?"

"Err… no" I thought back, through my short vampire life.

"Well then I can't be absolutely sure, but I'm _guessing_ it works like my visions. I can't see the werewolves" she explained. "I can vaguely see humans and I see vampires the clearest. I think it's because I _am_ a vampire, I _was_ a human but I never was a werewolf, thank god. So it must be the same with you." I had to agree with her logic and made a mental note to try and touch a human sometime in the future.

I didn't know what to make of Jacob. He didn't make a further effort to touch or talk to me and I was too intimidated to try. The Cullens seemed overjoyed that I took to Jacob and Nessie so well.

"So can we move back in?" Jacob spoke for the first time. All eyes turned to me. I deliberated. On the one hand, I was pretty sure I'd be able to cope; they didn't attract me as much as humans did, but I wasn't certain. However, I didn't want to make a fatal mistake. Was it too soon?

"Yes," I decided. I wasn't going to let a fatal mistake happen, that much I was sure of. Everyone smiled, and began to disperse, leaving only Jacob, Nessie, Bella, Alice and Edward.

We kept up small talk. I noticed Jacob came more into life with the others gone. Nessie didn't want to leave my side, even for Bella. I didn't know why and I didn't ask, because I didn't _want_ her to. I found I quite liked Jacob – he was very funny. I wondered why he was so withdrawn with the rest of the Cullens here. He didn't seem the type to be shy.

"Oh, by the way Phoebe, we've got your first driving lesson booked for the day after tomorrow. I'm sure you won't need many – Rosalie is very keen to teach you," Edward dropped in casually while we were joking about.

"The day after _tomorrow_?" I asked, outraged. "Late notice, much? And I'm paying for it. There's no way-"

"Fine. But you haven't had a proper search of your wardrobe, have you? If you _had_, I'm sure you would have come across the sacks of money in there," Edward retorted, smirking. I stood there, disbelieving. _Sacks_ of money? It took me a few seconds to realise that Alice had not said anything about the fact that I hadn't actually _properly_ looked around my wardrobe. I spun round to see if she was ok. She was having a vision. That explains things. I wondered what it was about. I hoped it was another thunderstorm. She came out of her vision, blinking and then looking at Edward urgently. The laughter stopped and the atmosphere changed.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"It's going to rain later."

"Oh," I glanced out of the glass wall. The sky was an angry black colour. Well, we didn't need Alice to see that it was going to rain. I had the feeling she was lying. But why? I knew one way to find out.

It was too late to try for Alice's vision, so I had only one option. I couldn't touch him - that would look suspicious and I never was good at being subtle. So I had to hope my logic was right. I concentrated harder than ever before on Alice and her mind.

_Edward, what are we going to do? They're coming. That much is decided. But they don't know when. It's going to be soon though._

I gasped. Every head turned to me.

"_Who_ is coming?" I demanded, furious that they had kept something from me. Alice's eyes widened, Edward moaned.

"What on earth are you talking about, Phoebe?" she asked innocently. I'd seen that innocence before…

"You were just thinking 'they're coming'." I glared at her.

"You heard her thoughts without me? Phoebe, that's absolutely brilliant! How?" Edward asked in a desperately obvious attempt to change the subject. I rounded on him.

"You should know! She was thinking it to you! What have you been keeping from me?" My voice was nearly a snarl. Jacob snatched Nessie from my arms and braced himself. For the first time in my vampire life I had lost my temper. I knew I was no different from a normal newborn now. I had to control myself.

"Phoebe, you really don't want to know, we're protecting you, it's really-" Edward tried to control me. I almost went for him.

"Yes I do. Tell me, it's obviously _about_ me," my voice was once again a snarl. I tried to control myself again.

"The Volturi are coming Phoebe. They're coming, they know about you and they want you."


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Chapter Twelve ~**

I was stunned. That had been my worst fear, my most impossible, yet likely fear.

"How?" I asked hoarsely, all traces of anger gone.

"We don't know," he answered and I could hear the frustrated honesty in his voice.

I stood, rooted to the ground. _The Volturi_. Everything clicked into place. The Cullen's weird behaviour before baseball, the fact that only Bella stayed to walk with me because I wouldn't be able to get in her head, Edward and Alice slightly avoiding me, introducing Nessie and Jacob to me to distract me…

"I have to get away, I can't put you in danger because of me."

"No." Alice said sharply. "You're staying with us. They're not having you. We have friends that have promised to fight and if it comes to that…they've had it coming a long time," she said fiercely. I shook my head. _A fight_. Carlisle had told me of the numbers of Volturi. There was no way we'd win, even with friends. _Only the very best vampires_. His words came stinging back. We'd be massacred and it would all be my fault. I had two choices – go with them or run away now and keep the Cullens safe.

"_No._" I looked up at Alice's words and found her right in front of me. She'd had another vision. "Phoebe, they have the world's best tracker. You'd be caught in no time. And you would be forced to join them. They'd make you feed off humans, Phoebe. If you stayed with us, we won't let them take you. If it comes to a fight, our numbers are bigger than theirs." I looked at her incredulously. "They've come before, for Nessie. Well, not exactly, it's complicated, I'll explain it to you later. We outnumbered them, Phoebe. We will do so again. They're too scared to lose some of their precious guard. I can see that it won't come to anything. They're wasting their time," she smiled at me. She had me convinced and she knew it. I nodded and she skipped over to Edward.

"We need everyone that we had the last time, and more if possible. We've got to _really_ intimidate them." Edward nodded and called the rest of the Cullens down. They appeared immediately, looking at me.

"She knows," Edward explained what had happened. Carlisle nodded solemnly.

"So soon afterwards…" he sighed. "We need to make arrangements."

The words just became a buzz, full of unfamiliar names. I sat down on the loveseat and Alice sat down beside me, her arm around my shoulders.

"I swear to you Phoebe, it will be fine."

"But why are they coming?"

"For you, they want your powers. They know about you for some reason."

"That's not what I meant. Do they think just _asking_ me will make me want to come? Do they _want _a fight?"

"No, a fight is the last thing they want, I told you. They don't want to exterminate their numbers. It's more likely that they'll just retreat again, there's only a _very_slim chance that it will come to a fight anyway, there's really no need to worry." It hadn't escaped my notice that she had left most of my question unanswered.

We sat in silence for a while, while the others worked everything out, making last minute flight arrangements, mapping out routes, phoning various vampires to warn them, sorting everything out quicker than even _I_ thought possible. Too soon, they were done.

"Right. We will split into groups and track down our friends. Jacob, Nessie, Phoebe, Alice you stay here and explain everything to everyone that comes. Alice, we still don't know the date?" She shook her head at Carlisle's question. "Edward, Bella and Jasper are one group, myself and Esme are another and so are Rosalie and Emmett. Alice, phone me if there's an update, will you?" Alice nodded again. Were they leaving already? Did they think the timing so short? Is it worse than they're making out? Were they _that_ desperate for numbers? Everyone hugged and muttered goodbyes and the answer became clear. _Yes, yes they were._


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~**

The Cullens had departed, hurriedly arranging last minute plane journeys and leaving Alice, Nessie, Jacob and myself in a horrible, awkward silence. Jacob was playing with Nessie, Alice was trying to see what the Volturi were up to and I was contemplating what was to come in the next few weeks. Alice sighed. I looked up to see if she had any more news. "Guess you can't go to your driving lesson, huh?" I'd forgotten all about my driving lesson. It seemed a thousand years away and completely irrelevant. Jacob put Nessie aside.

"I could teach you. I mean, we're not exactly doing anything, except worrying and the first vamps aren't going to arrive until at least tomorrow," he suggested. I nodded my approval. It would take my mind off things. "Great," he smiled, flashing perfect teeth at me and hopped to his feet. I got to my feet too.

"Good luck," Alice wished me and settled back into 'vision mode'. We set off to the Cullen's cavernous garage and I noticed none of the cars had disappeared.

"Take your pick," Jacob gestured to the cars. I looked at them; there was Alice's yellow Porsche, Emmett's jeep, Edward's silver Volvo and Aston Martin, Bella's Ferrari, Carlisle's black Mercedes, Rosalie's red BMW, Jasper's bike and Jacob's VW Rabbit. I was slightly overwhelmed by the choice, and Jacob, seeing my expression laughed and picked out some keys from a bowl. I smiled gratefully and followed him to the Volvo. He tossed me the keys and went round to the passenger side. I went to the driver's side and got in, putting the keys in the ignition. "Okay, so it's accelerator, brake, clutch, from right to left, remember it as ABC." I nodded. "You press clutch when you need to change gear and the others are sorta obvious," he grinned. "The vamps tell me driving comes naturally to them, so I'm hoping you won't need _too_ much of my help," I laughed, knowing that I probably would. Smart as I was, I never quite got the hang of electrical appliances, like computers. "Give it a go," he encouraged. I sighed, preparing. I did as he told and, to my surprise found the car rolling smoothly forwards. I continued following Jacob's instructions and found I was surprisingly good at driving. I was concentrating so much on driving, that I didn't even notice the humans milling around Forks, and therefore the burning was just that slight throbbing that I found easy to ignore. I was soon so confident with my driving that I knew I could have a full-on conversation with Jacob whilst barely glancing at the road, and a full-on conversation with Jacob was just what I needed. I knew he wasn't scared about protecting me like Alice or the rest of the Cullens.

"Jacob," I began, wondering where to start. "Why were you so…quiet with the rest of the Cullens around?" That seemed like a good question to start with.

"Rosalie." He frowned and his fists clenched.

"Oh," was my response "I must admit, I thought it was me."

"You? No, I quite like you; you're easy to make fun of. No, I hate Rosalie and she hates me. I thought she'd got her stupid blonde head over it but apparently not. And I'm_ not_ going to go around being the only good guy."

I was slightly relieved, and I could see it was a slightly touchy subject, so I changed topic. "Why did they keep Alice's vision from me? Everyone but me knew."

"Alice was fearful of your reaction and we weren't altogether _sure_ that they were coming. We couldn't believe that they'd found out about you."

"How bad are they?" My voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Bad, but not as bad as you think. I know what you're thinking, and don't, seriously don't. Last time, when the Volturi saw our numbers and Bella's power, they seriously freaked out and ran home with their tails between their legs – no pun intended."

"Since when did you read minds?" I grinned.

"I don't. Since when were you funny?"

"Yeah, but how do you know the Volturi won't have friends that will fight? I mean, won't they want to big up their numbers?"

"They didn't count the witnesses, so no, I don't think so. They believe their guard is enough, and it is, usually. Unless you mess with the Cullens."

"Yeah, but do they think just _asking_ me will make me want to come?" I repeated the question that Alice had previously skipped around.

"Probably, Aro's going a bit mental in his old age."

"How old _is _he anyway?"

"At _least_ a thousand years old. Anyway, why are you asking me these things? I'm not exactly a vampire."

"The others aren't as honest as you. Trying to _protect_ me," I made a face and Jake laughed.

"I think we should head back now." I agreed and sped back to the nearly empty Cullen house. Driving _did_ come naturally to me – I wouldn't need the lessons after all. I wondered if Alice had seen anything further and pressed harder down on the accelerator.


	14. Chapter 14

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~**

When we got back, Alice was waiting impatiently for us, tapping her foot. Jacob went to Nessie and together they headed down to the cottage to get some sleep while I hurried to Alice. She answered my question before I had asked it.

"They're bringing the entire guard, but not the wives and I have no idea why," she seemed upset by this and it confused me.

"But they bought them last time..." I figured. She nodded in response to my musings. "Did they expect a fight last time?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe they're worried that a fight will happen and they don't want the wives hurt," I suggested.

"Maybe…" she said, frustrated and then sank into her trance-like state in order to allow the visions to flow easier.

I sighed and prepared for the long night ahead. I felt so helpless.

The first vampires arrived quicker than I had expected, just four hours later. Alice greeted them like old friends and I stood there, awkwardly. She introduced them to me and I recognized them as the Denali clan.

"Kate, Tanya, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar this is Phoebe," I smiled and Eleazar let out a gasp of shock.

"Ah, yes, I can see why the Volturi would want you. Very powerful, very powerful indeed," he returned the smile and explained to his very confused coven. "Phoebe here can mimic the powers of other vampires, simply by touch." Most of the coven's eyebrows shot up.

"Awesome – I've always wanted to see how my power felt," it was Kate that spoke and she bounded forward until she was right in front of me. "How does it work?"

"Erm, well I touch you and feel a shock," she laughed at this, "and then it's easier if I have contact, but it's not completely necessary and then I do whatever your power is." She grinned and held out her hand. I touched it and felt the shock. I felt the power to shock people, like an electric shock and felt the charges tingling up and down my skin.

"High please," she requested and I understood what she meant. I turned the invisible charge up to maximum and with my other hand, touched Kate's exposed arm. She yelped and fell to the ground, but soon got up, laughing. "Amazing," she returned to her coven and the others formed a queue in front of me, much like the Cullens had done.

Eleazar's shock was the largest by far and I could sense the powers of vampires, without the need of contact.

Garrett's shock was rather small, like Emmett's had been and I felt a desire to challenge myself.

Tanya's and Carmen's shocks were the same as Rosalie's had been and I felt nothing in particular.

When that was over with, we got down to business and discussed matters. The Denalis seemed delighted when Nessie arrived from the cottage with Jacob and all serious matters were set aside and we began small talk. I wondered idly whether it would come to a fight. If it did, I would have to be able to use all of the vampire's powers, and perhaps learn to fight. I had practised the most with Edward's power and therefore I could summon it naturally, as if it were my own.

Another thought occurred to me; if it _did_ come to a fight, there would be no guarantee that _any_ of us would come out of it alive. It would be _my _fault.

I dispelled these thoughts and sincerely hoped that Alice was right, that the Volturi wouldn't want a fight.

The Denali's were rather thirsty, and I realised that I was too, come to think of it so we made a plan to leave Alice at the house and hunt for elk, not straying too far, just in case.

It was a quiet and peaceful hunt, as we were all deep in thought. I realised how close the Denalis were to the Cullens, like an extended family. I wondered who was to come next, and also wondered at the powers they would hold. I tried practising with the Kate's power, but found it too hard. I could produce a very small, very weak shock that I reckoned would be the size of the shock I received when I touched a vampire like Carlisle for the first time. Instead, I tried Edward's power, though I did feel a bit unhappy about breaching their thoughts, but I figured they wouldn't know and it was helpful, just to know.

_Revenge, at last. I am going to bloody kill the stupid damn Volturi for what they did to her. Are they _trying _to break our family apart? Yes, yes they are. Caius is first on my list. First her and now her…_

_I hope it doesn't come to a fight. We'd probably win, but at what cost? If Eleazar… no, don't think about that._

_I honestly can't believe Phoebe's power. I wish I had it. Imagine… every power in the world at your disposal… no wonder Aro wants her. He wouldn't need anyone else but her!_

I switched it off. I couldn't face listening to their private thoughts, especially if they were about me. I instead tried Alice's power but came up with nothing. Soon, we were done feeding and headed off to the house, once again in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter Fifteen ~

When we got back, we were surprised to see two vampires that introduced themselves as Peter and Charlotte. I shook their hands but, once again felt almost nothing. I remembered them from Jasper's Change story and recalled how they had been friends. We filled them in, and then returned to near silence, awaiting a vision from Alice, though we knew it wasn't really going to happen anytime soon.

I felt oddly comfortable with Peter and Charlotte, despite the fact that they were not 'vegetarians'. I tried my best not to think about their diet too much, but instead my thoughts took a much worse train; how would the vampires feed?

I knew the Cullens and the Denalis were the only vampire covens with the 'vegetarian' diet, and by the sounds of it, there would be a _lot_ of non-vegetarian vampires, here, in Forks. I hoped they would use the many available cars in the Cullen's cavernous garage to travel _far far_ away and feed there.

Jacob announced that he had to inform the other werewolves of what was 'going down' and headed off out. My brilliant eyes watched as, for the first time I saw him erupt into his 'shape shifter' form. I marvelled at his impressive appearance, though I only saw it from the back. His fur was a reddish brown and he had to be about the size of a horse, only much more muscled. I watched as he disappeared beyond what even I could make out.

Time seemed to pass quicker than in my human life and I also seemed to have gained endless patience, so the hours we spent in thoughtful silence, coupled with the fact that only Jacob and Nessie needed to sleep, passed like seconds. Unfortunately, the seconds were filled to the brim with awful thoughts so I was exceedingly glad when my extra-sensitive ears heard footsteps approaching us.

Alice went to the door and answered before the owner of the footsteps had time to knock.

Three extremely wild looking women stood there, clothed only in animal skin with amazingly elongated features. They all had an odd olive undertone to their chalky features.  
"Ah Alice, so good to see you again!" the wildest looking spoke with a deep voice, and embraced tiny Alice in a warm embrace. "And where's little Renesme?" she entered the house, flagged by the other two and appraised us. "You must be Phoebe, the cause of all of this trouble" she laughed a booming laugh that echoed around the room. She approached me and I got up from the loveseat to hug her. I received quite a large shock in doing so. I had the feeling that I could create an illusion of my choice in someone's mind. I tried it out on the woman, sensing that that was what she was waiting for. I imagined the beautifully green forests of Forks and knew it had worked when she laughed again. "Marvellous! I am Zafrina, this is Kachiri and this is Senna" she motioned to the other two women behind her. "Renesme!" she cried, seeing her for the first time. She bounded towards her and picked her up. Renesme was clearly delighted to see Zafrina and began projecting the images that she was putting in her head into everyone's head. The atmosphere had changed considerably since they had arrived, and I was glad to say for the better. We filled them in and allowed them to hug everyone. I felt almost nothing when I hugged Senna but a burst of creativeness when I hugged Kachiri. I recalled Alice's promise to explain about last time and asked her to tell me _exactly _what had happened. She did, and the other vampires elaborated on some of the details. I filed it all away for future examination.

We had been conversing animatedly for hours when the next vampire arrived.

It turned out that no one knew her. She was of an average height, aged about twenty with a slight British accent and dyed blonde hair with dull black eyes. She looked ecstatic to be here.

"Hello, my name's Adrianna and I'm here to fight" her eyes gleamed by the end of it.

"We're trying our best to _not_ fight, I'm afraid, but you're welcome to prevent the fight" Alice tried to calm the over enthusiastic girl down.

"I had no idea there were _more_ of us. I thought it was just me and whoever made me!"

"Your creator just left you?" Alice asked, slight suspicion in her voice.

"I had no idea what had happened to me, all I could remember was the pain. Carlisle and Esme were the first vampires I met, which I bet is pretty unusual seeing as I've been a vampire for two whole years. Anyway, they just mentioned a fight was going down and I wanted to help"

"Err… well, come in, Adrianna and we'll explain in more detail what's 'going down'. I think you _may_ have misunderstood Carlisle and Esme" Alice stood aside to let the excited vampire in. She wandered straight over to us, looked at her new surroundings and then plonked herself down in one of the chairs, gazing expectantly at us.

"Well" Eleazar began, as Alice settled back into the trance-like mode. "A fight is really the last thing we want. Our main goal is to send the Volturi away. They are coming for Phoebe here, who has an amazing gift many vampires would swap anything for. She can mimic and absorb vampire's powers. Tell me Adrianna, do you think you have a gift for anything in particular?" she shrugged and Eleazar sighed. "Phoebe" he suggested. I got up and walked purposefully towards Adrianna, who I had to admit I did dislike. She stared at me like I was a weirdo. I sighed and touched her exposed shoulder. I felt a large shock and felt like I could detect a person's greatest desire and deepest fear. I let my hand linger on her shoulder for just a moment too long to see hers. I was washed over by a sense of rejection and then powered by a sense to fight. I tutted.

"You can sense a person's deepest desire and deepest fear"

"It's more of a burden than a gift" she said, still staring. I resisted the urge to tell her how lucky she was to _have_ a gift, turned away and returned to the loveseat.

Eleazar proceeded to tell Adrianna all about the Volturi and he surprised me by revealing that he used to be a member of the guard. I drifted in and out of thought and wondered what my greatest desire and deepest fear was. I guessed my fear was that it would come to a fight, the thing that was Adrianna's greatest desire. I knew it was wrong, and surely too quick to judge, but I detested that girl. I had no idea of my greatest desire. Acceptance?

It hit me how useful this power would be against the Volturi. Would I be able to stand working with Adrianna, though? I tried practising and to my surprise, came up with Alice's deepest fear – a fight. Was a fight everyone's deepest fear? I decided I didn't want to pry too much into people that I hardly knew, dragging out their private thoughts and worries without their knowledge or permission.

Adrianna's eyes were a deep black so Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri decided to hunt with her. Alice dashed off to the garage and handed them the keys to Edward's Volvo. I wondered how the wild women knew how to drive instead of thinking what they were driving for.

Adrianna grew nervous when she realised she would be alone in a car with the three wild women, and I had to admit, I didn't blame her. But I _was_ glad that she'd be gone, however long she was gone for.

The atmosphere changed almost as soon as they left to hunt. Conversation flowed more easily and everyone visibly relaxed. I could tell the others disliked Adrianna as well.

We began discussing who was likely to turn up, and Alice took a break from trying to see the Volturi (who were apparently changing their minds too quick to keep track of) and helped a lot with this. Lots of names that I didn't know, that the others seemed to know very well were mentioned and I tried to keep up.

Alice was in the middle of confirming that the Irish coven were coming when she went into another vision. I couldn't be bothered using Edward's power to find out another unfamiliar face when coming, barely a split second before everyone else. I was about to scold myself for having that kind of attitude, as it certainly wouldn't help in the fight against the Volturi when Alice came back to reality, her eyes wide open in fear.

"The date is set. A month from today"

Please review, they really make my day! :D


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter Sixteen ~

Everyone gasped – we were expecting a bit longer than that.

"I can't be _positive_, because of the shape-shifters, Nessie and the fact that they keep on changing their stupid scheming minds, but it's most likely then. It'll be cloudy" she added. Then she whipped out her phone and notified the rest of the Cullens.

I contemplated this, wondering how it would all turn out. Had it only been yesterday that the Cullens had set off?

We now began discussing tactics, centred mainly on me. I wondered bleakly how _anything_ I could do would stop the mighty Volturi. I couldn't exactly mind-read them to death. But the others were confident we (or rather I) would be able to scare them off. I tried to join in – I sorely wanted to have their enthusiasm but I couldn't quite manage it. Everything I thought of seemed to end up with disaster. Eventually, I gave up and let the others do all the work.

They seemed to think that certain powers could be strengthened with two working on them. I agreed to their theory, and considered the possibilities. I hadn't come up with many when we heard footsteps approaching. Alice dashed to the door and opened it before they had a chance to knock. From the look on her face, I guessed that they were unfamiliar to her. They hardly paused from their running to enter the house, skidding to a stop just after Alice.

I couldn't help but compare them to the Amazon Coven. There were three of them, two men and a woman and they were all wild looking. Their features weren't elongated, but they had the same olive undertone to their chalky complexion. They were also clearly from a remote place, and to be honest, didn't look that civilised. It surprised me that the male's eyes were golden while the female's eyes were the oddest shade of what looked like orange.

"Hello" Alice began.

"Greetings" the female, obviously the leader spoke with a surprisingly high voice with exotic undertones. "I am Nkechi, this is my mate Baako and this is Gazini" she gestured to the two behind her "We come all the way from Africa. Well, not in that sense" she laughed, as did Baako and Gazini. Naturally, we were confused, by this and the fact that they lived in _Africa_. Were they mental?

"I have the ability to move from one place to another," Nkechi explained. We were still confused.

"I can do that. It's called walking" Garrett spoke up.

"I believe you people call it teleportation?"

"Seriously?!" Garrett was obviously impressed.

"_Yebo_. Is how we hunt. Emmett had fun with cheetah and lion. We move around Africa and move to prey then move away with prey. America is farthest I travel" she told us proudly. I could just picture Emmett hunting big African game, whilst still getting my head over the fact that she could _teleport_. "But teleport use much energy and is hard. Is why only use when feeding. I had to cheat to keep energy up from travelling long distance" she looked slightly ashamed. Baako put his arm around her. I now understood her odd eye colour and shuddered. "Rosalie and Emmett tell us you need help. Plus we not meet many vampire, and Gazini is desperate for mate" she turned and grinned at Gazini who looked embarrassed. I laughed to myself as I remembered from my brief fascination with Africa that Gazini meant blood. I also marvelled at how well I could put my family out of my mind, whilst bringing up human memories.

"So what help you need?" she enquired.

We explained what was happening, as we had done many times before. It was getting tiring explaining yourself repeatedly. I was also pretty eager to try out her power.

Soon, we had explained everything and Nkechi was also looking at me with interest.

"Come, child" she said, offering her hand. I moved towards her and touched.

It was a large shock and I could feel the power to transport myself and others to different places. Nkechi was still looking at me curiously. "Move us outside. You must have no feeling, no emotion" she commanded, and I tried my best to obey. It was fairly easy to not think or have any emotion. I concentrated on the land outside of the house, squeezing my eyes shut. When I felt satisfied that I had tried my best, I opened my eyes. Sure enough, I was where I had pictured.

"Wow" I commented.

"We hunt?" Nkechi asked.

"We hunt" I agreed, as I could feel my energy levels lowering, and I led her into the forests of Forks. For some reason, I completely and utterly trusted this wild stranger. We soon came to some deer and I fed hungrily, as did Nkechi. I was done before her so I watched her feed. Her eyes changed to butterscotch and she fed remarkably like a lion. I looked around the forest and marvelled at how much I could feel.

I could see for miles around, could see every detail of every tree, could hear even the most microscopic of creatures scurrying about their business. I seemed to be the only vampire that could block all of this out; I put it down to the intense concentration that was required of my power.

Nkechi looked up, mid-feed with her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What is that?" she asked. I looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"That _smell_! Is disgusting" I sniffed up, but could smell nothing out of the ordinary, just damp forest.

"I can't smell it"

"But you must be able to"

I was shaking my head when Jacob came into view. Nkechi leapt up, and ran to my side.

"Jake!" I grinned.

"You know beast?" Nkechi enquired, glaring at Jacob.

"He's no beast, he's a friend"

"Hey! Everything's nearly sorted out. Who's your friend?" Jake greeted us.

"Jake, this is Nkechi, Nkechi this is Jake. You've missed quite a bit" I introduced them.

"What might that be?"

"More vamps and the Volturi are coming in a month or so" Jacob growled.

"I'd better tell the guys"

"But you've only just got back!"

"We need to be prepared and I promised I'd tell 'em as soon as I knew. Besides, I like getting away from the smell" he wrinkled his nose.

"What smell?" I groaned – no one had mentioned a smell before.

"We smell, according to each other. You smell too sweet and I smell fairly good I should imagine. Actually," he paused, sniffing. "You don't smell as bad as the others"

"Huh, cause you don't smell at all to me. Do you _really _have to go?"

"I'll be quick" he promised and ran off.

Nkechi snarled after him. I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "No danger – Jake is a good friend that just happens to shape-shift into a wolf. He's on our side" I assured her.

"Why no smell?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea" then I remembered that I hadn't touched Baako and Gazini yet. I made a mental note to touch them. "Shall we go back?" she nodded and I led the way back again.

Please review, they really make my day! :D


	17. Chapter 17

~ Chapter Seventeen ~

When we got back, Adrianna, Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri were also back.

"Jake'll be back soon" I told Nessie as we cuddled on a chair, away from the others. She grinned in delight.

Big as it was, the house was getting slightly crowded. It wasn't that I had anything against the other vampires, (in fact, I liked most of them) but their red eyes unsettled me (hypocritical I know, but I couldn't _help_ the colour of my eyes, at least for the moment). I had to muffle a laugh when I saw Gazini (who didn't have a power, nor did Baako) gazing hopefully at the female vampires, but to no avail. At least _he_ didn't feel the urge to Change humans in the near-impossible hope that they would be his true love.

I stroked her beautiful face as she stared impatiently out of the back glass wall. Jake's face filled up my mind, obviously a message from Nessie.

"Soon" I promised. I switched to Edward's ability to be able to tell her a bit before. I tried not to listen to the other's thoughts, just pushing them into the background like the babble of a crowd that you don't listen to. I hoped that the Cullens and other vampires would hurry up. We needed to get a plan formed and I felt like I couldn't do anything without them. Firstly, I needed to know other vampire's powers and secondly, I could come up with no plan, except surrender or fight. And I didn't particularly want to do either one. It didn't make sense that the Volturi were coming.

Perhaps they hoped that their talents would persuade me, but surely, they'd know that only Nessie (if they even knew _that_) could penetrate Bella's shield.

"Hey"

I jumped, startled. I'd been so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed Jake arrive. He chuckled. "I've never been able to surprise a vamp before. There _are_ more" he commented, sounding upset.

"You thought I was lying?" I handed him Nessie.

"No, but I was hoping you were. It's hard being in such close proximity with just the Cullens. Now there's gonna be tons" he frowned.

"What's with the whole smell thing?"

"I keep forgetting you haven't heard our stories. Werewolves are the natural born enemy of vampires. We're designed to kill them" he preceded to tell me the Quileute legends. I listened, fascinated. Several vampires drifted over, in order to listen better, as he was whispering them to me.

"Fascinating. But I wonder why you portrait _us_ as the bad guys, when you go around killing _us_, your sole purpose in life" Adrianna commented, inspecting her fingernails.

"Because you go around killing humans!" Jake exclaimed.

"Not all of us" Nkechi added.

"And what would you do in our situation?" Adrianna challenged.

"If I were _ever_ to become one of you, I would feed off animals, but thank god that won't happen" he replied.

"Even wolves?" Jake stiffened. "So you even have a problem with feeding off animals. Try actually being one of us before you criticise. Not that you could stand the Change" she smirked and walked off. I put my hand on Jacob's chest to restrain him.

"It's not worth it. Just ignore her – everyone else does" I told him. He nodded but still glared after her.

"Another reason why I don't want more vampires is the additions to the packs" I stared at him, uncomprehending. "The presence of vampires makes more kids off the rez transform. It's the last thing we want. I don't want this fate for others. Plus, it's not as if we _need_ the extra numbers" he sighed, frustrated. I sighed too, willing time to hurry up so the other vampires could arrive, but then to momentarily stop so we could prepare. Luckily, I had endless patience.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	18. Chapter 18

~ Chapter Eighteen ~

It was just four days later when Carlisle and Esme returned, bringing with them the Irish coven and the end to the arrival of vampires.

A _lot_ of vampires had arrived in the past few days, bringing with them their various and amazing powers, all of which I had been practising with. I was surprised I could remember all of their names, but thankfully, my vampire memory was flawless.

There was the Egyptian coven, which consisted of Amun, Kebi, Tia and Benjamin who had control of the elements, the Irish coven which consisted of Maggie who can tell when someone is less than truthful, Liam, who was quite territorial and Siobhan who could indeed will things to go her way. There was also the Romanian coven made up of Stefan and Vladimir who were as eager as Adrianna for a fight, and various Nomads from around the world – Charles who can tell when someone is less than truthful, Makenna, Randall, Mary and Suzy who was one of the Volturi's witnesses last time, but now didn't agree with them.

The Cullens had all returned as well. It was now my exhausting daily routine to practice with all of the vampires and their powers, all of which were jostling for the most time to practice, believing that their power was the best. I was being worked extremely hard, and hadn't even had a chance to practice with the vampire whose powers I thought most important – Bella.

Luckily, the vampires were all distracted by Carlisle, Esme and the Irish Coven's arrival so Bella, Edward, Kate, Zafrina, Nkechi and myself ran off quickly outside. I avoided touching Bella (in fact the only contact I had with her was the hug I gave her yesterday when she arrived back) and concentrated hard, wrapping Edward in my shield to prevent Zafrina from putting a forest in his head. It worked within seconds. I protected Kate from Zafrina, Edward from Kate and so on. Nkechi only watched, with mild interest. She had taken quite a shining to me and tended to follow me wherever I went. I had grown very close to her.

Then, when I had proven I had Bella's abilities, together we concentrated.

I could sense her shield touching mine and also sense when she moved it. We were protecting Nkechi from Edward, Kate and Zafrina who were all trying to penetrate it at the same time, but to no avail.

Zafrina sighed. "You're too good" she remarked, stepping forward absently in her concentration. She paused, frowning. I realized that she had just walked into the boundary of our combined shields. She tried again, but it looked like she couldn't move forward, into the shield's protective zone.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, slightly concerned, but also slightly amused.

"I can't move forward. Girls, is this where the -"

"Yeah, it is. Bella – I think we've made the shield stronger so no one can enter while it has got double protection," I informed her excitedly. She grinned.

"Everyone else try it," she told them and they obeyed, but none of them could enter.

"Nkechi, try and get out" I suggested and she walked cautiously forward. As soon as she hit the boundary, she entered into the same fate as the others. I let down my shield and she walked through, like it was never there. I turned to Bella and hugged her. It was only when I released her that I remembered that I wasn't supposed to make contact, but I had proven that I didn't need it.

"Amazing! We're _so_ going to kick the Volturi's butt now!" I beamed.

Everyone else beamed back, Edward congratulated Bella by kissing her, and we headed back into the house to inform everyone else.

Firstly, we went to greet Carlisle and Esme, as we hadn't done so yet. Then Edward straightened up importantly.

"Everyone, I have good news" everyone paused what they were doing and turned to him. "We've just been practicing with Bella's power, and now that Phoebe can use it as well, we've found that it is also physical. By that, I mean that whilst both shields are up, no one can enter or exit the boundaries of the shield. It still retains its original use, and now we are Volturi-proof! So, if you don't mind, Phoebe will be practicing with Bella mainly from now on" I was glad he had added this last part. Everyone cheered and went forward to congratulate us.

It was quite embarrassing really and I'd never much liked attention, and I could tell Bella didn't either, so I met her gaze and motioned with my head to outside. She nodded and motioned to our 'practice group' to follow.

We pushed through the throngs of vampires, ducking congratulations and murmuring 'thank you's'. Eventually, we made it outside and back to the place we were before. Baako, Gazini, Benjamin and Garrett tagged along to watch us.

We practised like that for the rest of the day, strengthening our shield bit by bit each time. We could push it out almost far as we wanted and protect or prevent as many people as we wanted. There was no power that we couldn't block, nor was there any vampire. There were a few problems though – whilst having the shield up, I couldn't use another power, but it didn't matter because we wouldn't need to. Also, no one inside the shield could use their power very well on people outside the 'double shield', which could turn out to be a problem. For example, Edward could only read one person's mind outside of the shield, and even that needed a lot of concentration. However, when one of us dropped the shield, their powers worked perfectly.

We just had to hope that practice would improve powers to their normal abilities, like my practices had improved mine.

We'd been practicing for hours on end when most of the vampires wrinkled their noses in disgust. I presumed Jacob was back from planning strategies with the packs. Sure enough, he was soon visible running through the trees.

"Jake, over here!" Bella called and he veered towards us. "Don't worry, this is just Jake" Bella explained to the newer vampires.  
"Hey Bells, Pheb" he greeted us, ignoring the other vampires. I smiled and walked over to him. "Leah's actually been co-operative lately. I'm can't tell you how glad I am she's imprinted. Makes my life a _whole_ lot easier"

"Who's she imprinted on?" I asked, intrigued.

"One of the new werewolves – Jon. _Apparently,_ Embry's dad liked to, *ahem*, sleep around. It seems more logical now that it's Sam's dad"

"Ah" I'd heard all about the packs and their little scandals. It was all rather interesting actually. I was glad Leah had imprinted, but I was surprised it was on another werewolf. All the same, it must be annoying to not know who your dad was, or not be sure if you have a half brother. "I'm sure Carlisle would be willing to do a DNA test" I suggested meekly, thinking aloud.

"Hmm…" Jacob seemed deep in thought. "I'll ask them. It'll be easy enough to get some of Billy's hair and I'm sure it'll be the same case with Quil. Hey, do you reckon he could do it soon?"

"Err…probably? I'll go ask him"

"No, no wait. If you wait here, I'll be back in an hour" and with that he dashed off. Bella sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't think he'd actually take me up on that offer. I was more sort of thinking aloud"

"No, no. it's fine. I know he's been secretly dying to know if he has a half brother" she smiled at me. "Ready to practice some more?" I nodded, returning the smile and we began to practice again.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! Thank you_ so_ much to everyone who has reviewed so far! :D

Just to let you know – from the 24th of August, I'll be on holiday for 5/6 days and then on the 2nd of September, I start school again (_fabulous_) so I might not be updating as often as I would like, but I'll try to, as I have most of the story written now (yay!). Once again, a big thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and favs :)


	19. Chapter 19

~ Chapter Nineteen ~

Jake returned three quarters of an hour later, brandishing small plastic bags with pieces of hair inside them. "Delivery!" he called. I grinned at him and together we headed back to the house, to Carlisle. We found him discussing with Charles the likelihood of Alistair turning up.

"Carlisle?" I began, tentatively.

"Yes Phoebe?" he turned to me, flashing a smile.

"Jacob was wondering if you would be willing to do some DNA tests"

"Of course I would. I'm not too sure when the results will be in but I could do them now for you. I presume you have the-"

"Sure" Jacob handed him the four little plastic bags.

"Oh, and one more thing" I wondered how to phrase my thoughts. "Would you have any idea why I can't smell the werewolves as strongly as others, or why Jacob thinks I smell less so than other vampires?"

"Ah. I _do_ have a theory as to that. You see, you probably have the most powerful powers in the vampire world, which as you know require a lot of concentration. As you can absorb and mimic other's powers, I believe your senses are not as heightened as other vampires, because the powers you absorb will be of more use to you than heightened senses. Therefore, you cannot smell the werewolves as strongly because your senses aren't as strong, and you can block out the senses, because _they_ do not dominate your life, your powers do. I believe that, like Bella, you were _meant_ to be a vampire"

"Wow. That doesn't explain why Jacob thinks I smell less so than other vampires, though"

"Hmm… maybe because you can't smell them as strongly, it works the other way round?" he suggested.

"Maybe…" I shrugged, stunned by his theory that I was _destined_ to be a vampire. It would also explain why, like Bella, I wasn't the typical new born.

"Anyway, I'll be off then" Carlisle patted my shoulder and disappeared. I wondered where he was going for these DNA tests, but knowing him, he'd probably have all he needed in his office at the hospital. Probably even here.

I noticed that Jacob had disappeared, back to Bella and headed the same way, contemplating Carlisle's words.

I realized, that before I had realized that my power could combine with Bella's power to reinforce her shield, I hadn't been trying my best with other's powers. Now, however I had the motivation. I went through the possibilities in my head. Perhaps everyone's powers could be improved with me. I grinned and set to work.

* * *

During the course of the past two and a bit weeks, a lot had happened. Firstly, all of the DNA tests had come back negative, which meant that both Embry's and Jon's dad were the same man – Joshua Uley, most probably. Jacob seemed relieved that he did not have a half brother, and that he could trust his father completely. Embry, Jon and Sam had awkwardly bonded, and since the news about the Volturi, the packs had become closer. It saddened me to hear about the additions to both packs, just because we had invited friends down to confront the Volturi.

I had been working my butt off, practicing with the vampires and their powers. I had made considerable progress with everyone that had a notable power, with the one exception – Adrianna, whom everyone seemed to be avoiding.

I had discovered that combining with Nkechi meant that we could teleport as many people as we wanted, without teleporting ourselves and without contact to the vampires, though we _always_ needed to hunt afterwards. Combining with Zafrina meant that we could create exceedingly powerful illusions in the minds of everyone not under a shield and with Kate meant that we could shock up to five people without the need of contact, just thought. When combining with Siobhan, we could influence what people would do, by willing it so. With Maggie, I had found that I could combine other powers, so that I could use her power, and Edward's to see if someone's thoughts were truthful. I had the most interesting time with Benjamin, and together we could manipulate earth, wind, water, and fire at the same time, and I helped him to gain full mastery of his powers. I liked his clear sense of wrong and right, and the many arguments that he and Amun got into. I'd also found that combining with Nessie, we didn't need touch to project thoughts, and we were the only ones that could penetrate the shield. However, I knew this wasn't going to be much use, as Aro of all people knew we could lie with our thoughts.

We had reasoned that I would only need to put up my shield if the Volturi were coming to attack, otherwise, I could practice with the other powers. I no longer needed touch to use another power, and as long as we were using the same power at the same time, the combined uses would work.

Alice had also had other vision, which she proclaimed was definite. They were coming in a shorter time than we had been anticipating – four days from now.

This vision was the reason why I was working my butt off – everyone had been sent into a frenzied panic. I was confident though, that we could get no further with anyone's powers, and that we would not need to practice any further because the shield was the best chance. I had given every power my utmost concentration, and just _knew_ we had pushed every power to its limits.

My days had become the same schedule, repeated over and over again. Practice, practice, rest, socialize, hunt if needed, practice, practice, practice. It had become rather tiresome, but necessary. I had also had, as a precaution, some fighting lessons, mainly from Emmett (who was very annoyed that I could beat him at arm-wrestling _and_ fighting), Jasper and Baako who was an excellent fighter. I also had Eleazar and Carlisle tell me all they knew about the Volturi.

The days were speeding by far too fast for my liking. Each day seemed to pass like an hour in my human life. Though, now I was a vampire I had a built-in clock, it wasn't the same as in my human life when I _knew_ day from night.

It was during a 'rest' period that I had the misfortune of reading a human newspaper. It turned out that I was one of the main headlines.

_Police now fear murder in the Phoebe Jackson case_

_On May 21st, sixteen-year-old Phoebe Jackson disappeared whilst on a shopping trip on holiday in Mexico. Police there have been searching for her ever since, suspecting at first that she had run away. However, upon interviewing everyone in the local area, no one had seen anyone even remotely like her. Police have tracked her last movements and have discovered signs of a fight on a remote, disused path._

_Upon this new evidence, Mexican police have now come to the horrifying conclusion that Phoebe has been murdered and her body hidden. They fear they will never recover the body_

_Phoebe's mother, Susan Jackson, is said to have been distraught and inconsolable, and said in a recent interview…_

I couldn't read further on. I felt like I was crying. Though I enjoyed life as a vampire, I dreaded to think what my mother and sister were going through. If only I'd been Changed a year or two later, I'd be at college or university, living on my own, away from my family. I had to reassure my family, but without seeing them. And I couldn't do it now, because of the Volturi… I couldn't do it _anyway_ because I had changed so much, even my voice was different. And I had no idea what to say, how to explain…

I'd have to talk to Carlisle. I craned my neck, searching for him. I spotted him, talking to Eleazar. I headed over, newspaper in hand and silently handed it him. His brow furrowed as he read it.

"Ah. I was so hoping this wouldn't happen. But the fates seem to be against you. Let me deal with this. Worry no more; your family will be comforted. You just practice"

I nodded, comforted by the fact that I knew I could trust Carlisle. I didn't want to know what he would do, as long as my family was comforted. Now that I had some anger in me, I knew my shield would be better than ever before, so I headed off with Bella to practice.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	20. Chapter 20

~ Chapter Twenty ~

Sure enough, the anger came in useful. We could now mould the combined shield to a person completely and push it out as far as we needed. I could summon it whenever I needed, and didn't need that much concentration to keep it up, however I knew this would be a completely different matter when the Volturi came and I would be under serious pressure. The shield was now probably my best power, aside from Edward's. They were both second nature to me now, like they were _my_ powers.

I was pleased to see that as well as developing my own powers, I was also helping to develop the other's powers, beyond levels they ever thought possible. The improved powers were not as good as when we combined, but probably half as good. For example, Nkechi was able to teleport one person and not herself to another place, though she would have to feed immediately. Bella's shield was partly physical, as she could prevent two people maximum from entering, but no more and it took immense effort.

I was also finding my powers were improving, as I could now briefly use certain two powers together. The anger helped immensely, giving me new hope. I could now hold my shield up, and use another power at the same time. I'd recently begun attempting to maintain my shield and combine powers, but it would only last a few seconds, and all powers would collapse after the few seconds were over. I had found that I could combine Nessie's power with another to penetrate the double shield, e.g. I could combine Nessie's with Edward's to read the minds of people outside of the shield. I was determined to improve this particular power, and so had spent the past three days practicing non-stop with the shield, Nessie's power and any other power, though unfortunately, I had not gotten very far. Sure, I could combine all three successfully, but it lasted ten seconds at most, and so was not worth it.

The Volturi's scheduled visit was now sometime tomorrow. The designated meeting place was the clearing where we had played baseball, and that was where we all were now, grimly awaiting tomorrow. There was a lot of last minute power-practices, plans and formations. The wolves had also joined in, coming up with ideas and strategies. It was decided that they would split up and surround both sides of us.

I had now abandoned any attempt at combining two powers whilst maintaining the shield, instead concentrating on just keeping it up, or using one other power at the same time. It drained me too much and I knew it was somewhat pointless, given our deadline.

During the past few weeks, I hadn't done much socializing, but I never was a social butterfly in my previous life and I didn't expect to be in this one so it didn't bother me. I had, however, grown extremely close to Nkechi, as she had me. I had also grown close to the Denali Clan, Benjamin and the Irish Clan. I hadn't spent as much time as I would have liked to with Alice, but she had been extremely busy trying to come up with new visions, and was also extremely irritable of late because though she was sure they were coming tomorrow, they were still changing their minds. She would grumble to anyone in grumble-hearing distance, and I could appreciate how annoying it was.

Everyone had gone for a last minute hunt, in order to keep up strength and I was rather pleased that I had caught my first moose. I found it quite to my liking, much more enjoyable than deer or mountain lion or grizzlies. Nkechi promised me that Africa offered a 'much more delightful all day buffet', and I had to admit, if this all went well, I was eager to try 'Africa's delights'.

We had all returned from our hunting trips and were making either casual conversation or intense strategies. I was taking a break from practicing as I needed to keep my strength up. I was chatting quietly to Kate and Tanya, under the cover of some trees, away from the relentless rain, when Alice leapt to her feet, having come out of a vision.

"It's today! It's today! They're coming in a few hours!"

"WHAT?!" it seemed like everyone within a mile radius had spoken simultaneously.

"When the rain stops, they arrive. It's the most definite vision I've had in a month"

Everyone leapt to their feet in unison, adopting the positions and formations we had previously discussed. I looked at the sky and guessed they would be here in five hours, tops. I launched myself into practicing again, but didn't make much progress.

I was so into improving that I didn't notice that they sky had cleared, free of moisture. I could almost sense them.

_

* * *

_

Dun dun dun…

Hehe!

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter (the biggie!) is dedicated to all of the reviewers, especially randomgirl18, Aurora Allytendx Lacy, SilverGoldsun - .Day. and 24-7reader, who have made my day time and time again :D

* * *

~ Chapter Twenty One ~

We all stood tensed, braced for what was coming, with the wolves at our sides. We were all glaring into the distance from which they would emerge. It seemed impossible, that just over three weeks into the past, we'd played baseball right here, had a good time. Now, the mood was the complete opposite.

I tried not to think too much, yet I wanted to consider all possibilities. Instead, I wondered what power would be best to use. I went with Bella's, to protect the ones I loved. I knew the shield would be impenetrable, like my skin. There was no way the Volturi would hurt anyone I loved. Not today, not ever.

And then they came. From out of the distant absolute darkness came more darkness, rolling in. My super-eyes soon realised they _were_ the darkness. Numerous dark cloaks moved gracefully and purposefully towards us. I was almost mesmerised by the movement. They seemed to only be moving at a human's pace and I waited, impatiently.

Eventually, the cloaks reached not ninety metres from us. In one swift movement, the entire guard took their hoods off to reveal carefully emotionless faces.

The three I presumed to be Aro, Caius and Marcus stepped further forward. I noticed a woman, who I also presumed was Renata, move edgily with Aro.

"Carlisle" Aro began, sweeping his arms out in a welcome gesture. Carlisle stepped closer to him, returning the movement. I extended the shield, as did Bella.

"Aro. I'd like to say it's nice to see you, but I'm afraid it most certainly is not"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Aro looked truly sorry, but I knew it was put on, like the worlds greatest actor. "But, you see my old dear friend, we have a problem"

"And what might that be?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Your new addition. Phoebe, I believe?" I tensed further. "Well, it seems she has broken the rules. I'm afraid you know what we have to do to rule breakers"

"Broken the rules? In what possible way?" Carlisle asked, the faintest hint of anger in his tone. I searched through my life, trying to find one time I had 'broken the rules'. Specifically, just one – keep the secret. I came up with nothing. Was Aro that desperate to have me that he would make up lies?

"For this, we have a witness. Come forth" he turned and gestured to a figure that was not shrouded in a cloak. Not the only one – I realised there were about ten more 'witnesses' behind the Volturi darkness. As the figure came away from the darkness, I recognized the vampire with a sickening horror, and suddenly I suspected my 'crime'

"Martin? Tell us what you saw" Aro purred at him.

"Well, I created this girl – I saw her potential. As soon as she Changed though, that potential began to dim. I see I was wrong now, but nonetheless. She ran away from me, and headed up to Utah. Now, I'll have you know, I thoroughly explained _everything_ to her. Despite this, she _purposefully_ walked outside, in broad daylight, in front of the humans. They saw her naturally, – who _couldn't_? They all screamed, terrified and no doubt guessed her, _our_ secret and she just basked in all the attention. It was only when she saw me that she ran away, off to the Cullens, where she thought she'd be safe. Even went as far as feeding off _animals_. I guess she thought wrong, huh?" His evil little eyes never once left my face. I remembered his exact warning – "you wouldn't want the Volturi coming to sort you out". Some warning.

I'd have to let Aro see my thoughts, show him that nothing Martin had said was true, though surely he could tell Martin was lying? Or was that part of his plan? Whatever the answer, only when I showed him my thoughts would he _have _to let me and the ones I loved go alive – it was a risk I would have to take.

"Ah, you see Carlisle. I have seen his thoughts – I know it to be correct. I'm afraid we have the one usual option. However, taking into account, Phoebe's _unique_ gifts, I would be willing to spare her life, for placement in my guard. It is her choice" he smiled kindly at me. I stepped forward and could feel the other vampires ready to pull me back.

"I'm afraid that Martin has given you incorrect information. I would only be too happy to show the correct view" I spoke calmly, holding my hand out. Aro's eyes gleamed, only too happy at the opportunity to see the workings and abilities of my power.

"Of course" he beckoned and I walked slowly over to him, behind enemy lines. I could feel several vampires following me timidly. I reached Aro and touched his outstretched hand.

I felt a large shock and I had the feeling that I could read every thought a person had ever had. My shield had fallen, but that wasn't important at the moment, though I would prefer that he didn't see_ just_ how far I had improved powers. I set to work with Aro, prying through his every thought, like no one had done before. I didn't like what I found but I continued anyway. Any advantage would be a good advantage.

I could feel Aro delighting in finding out how my power worked, and I also knew that he would probably be done with my thoughts before I was done with his. After all, I had sixteen years of life and he had thousands. Oddly, as soon as I thought this, my mind was full immediately with every thought he'd ever had. How strange…

I quickly sifted through the thoughts, searching for an advantage. What it was I didn't care, just anything to help us.

Aro was very reluctant to let go of my hand, but I subtly eased it out of his grasp and stepped back a few paces. I'd found something that could help. At least, it would probably detach one member of the Volturi. Aro had murdered his own sister, Marcus's true love and Marcus didn't know.

Before I had time to elaborate, though, Aro was speaking again.

"A different view, yet the same conclusion. You exposed yourself, admittedly not knowing, but I'm afraid there are no exceptions. My original offer still stands"

"That's not fair!" Edward had spoken and his opinion was voiced throughout 'our side'

"How goes the saying? Is it, life isn't fair? Phoebe? I need an answer"

Several snarls could be heard from behind me.

"So it's join you or die, is it?" I asked, thinking fast, considering all options.

"I suppose. But this is a unique offer Phoebe, think carefully. Would you _really_ rather death over me?"

"Yes. I choose death"

"Oh" this had clearly taken him by surprise. His face fell momentarily, but he had seen from my thoughts how desperately I didn't want to join the Volturi. "Then I'm very sorry and I know I will regret it, but it is your choice. A shame - you would have made such an excellent Guard member" He motioned to his guard. "Kill her" he said with a sad smile. The Guards, obeying their master leapt forth to kill me.

* * *

Oooh! I love writing cliff hangers!

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	22. Chapter 22

~ Chapter Twenty Two ~

I expected death to come. I would welcome it, if it meant that no one else would get hurt, or killed. I knew 'my side' wouldn't reach me in time, without serious injury to themselves. I only remembered my shield when it was too late…

Therefore, I was surprised to find death was painless. I expected the pain of having my body torn apart, the impact of the guards. I hoped there would be an afterlife, but there was…nothing. An eternity of pure blackness.

It took me a moment to work out my eyes were still closed.

I opened them and was shocked to find I was still alive. The guards had stopped, looking bewildered and annoyed. What had stopped them?

My mind was moving sluggishly, annoyingly so. It took a while to realise a small cloak-shrouded figure was standing protectively in front of me, and that was what had stopped the guards. Aro looked angry.

"Alec, move away from her – we've got a duty to fulfil"

"No"

"Alec…"

"Don't make me use my power against you, Aro. And don't think I won't" he threatened.

I couldn't understand why Alec had saved me. I looked up at a gasp that had come from Marcus. He looked amazed and amused, for the first time in a _long _time I suspected. I remembered that I knew why he was always looked bored, that same spiritless expression for centuries. I wondered when I should speak up. The slowness of my brain was irritating me now. It was almost as though it thought it was dead and was stubbornly going to work that way.

Hands began pulling me back, back into safety and I allowed them to. Perhaps being among allies would speed up my brain.

It didn't.

Alec was still in the same position, hadn't relaxed an inch. I looked at the rest of the Guard to see their reaction, see if they had a clue what had gone on. Jane looked furious. Chelsea looked like she was concentrating very hard. Shock was etched on every one of their beautiful faces.

I now noticed Aro, Caius and Marcus in a discussion. Then I realised people were talking to me, asking me questions. I tuned into them and answered some of their questions numbly, while searching for Carlisle. I found him and headed over to him, putting my shield up as I went, also enveloping it around Alec, though I still had my doubts about him. Carlisle turned at my approach, confusion and worry in his eyes.

"Carlisle, I saw all of his thoughts and I…found something. Marcus's wife, Didyme – Aro had her murdered because she was planning to run away with Marcus" I spoke low, so that the Volturi wouldn't hear. Carlisle nodded, shocked.

"Tell him when the time is right. Give him the choice of coming with us for I fear Aro will kill him otherwise" he mused. "You seem confused about the Alec incident" he spoke, gently now. I nodded. "It seems Alec has found a mate" I let the words sink in, disbelieving. I'd heard of the twin's evil sadistic ways…

Surely not? But perhaps…would that stop a fight?

I watched my saviour curiously. What would happen now? Slowly, he straightened up, figuring that the immediate danger had passed, and headed over to us. I realised I'd never seen his face before.

People had always talked about true love, soul mates and love at first sight, but until that moment… I'd never truly believed in _that_ particular kind of love. Love for my family, yes, but not _true_ love.

But now I had a glimmer of what they were on about. It wasn't proper love, not yet. But I knew it would be. I thought back to the Cullens and when they first met their loves.

Carlisle had first met Esme when she was sixteen and had broken her leg, and probably didn't feel what I felt now. But then he met her whilst she was dying and just _knew_ that he _had_ to change her, adverse as he was to the idea.

Rosalie had met Emmett when he was being mauled to death by a bear and deep in her subconscious knew she had to save him and so she carried him, with the temptation of his spilled blood to Carlisle for him to Change him, for worry that she could not do it herself.

Alice had seen a vision of Jasper and knew he was her life.

Edward had wanted to kill Bella when he first met her but had resisted the temptation countless times just to be with her.

I knew why Alec had braved the Guard to save me – I would have done the same. I would let nothing harm the beautiful Alec.

He walked nervously, ignoring some of the snarls, flashing me a tentative smile every now and then. He headed straight for Carlisle.

"Carlisle" he began, his voice like velvet, but Carlisle held up a hand to silence him.

"I know what has occurred. Phoebe, are you still unwilling to join the Volturi?" I nodded furiously at Carlisle's question. "Well, there seems only one option. Alec, would _you_ be willing to join the Cullens, for Phoebe? Of course, you'd have to adopt our lifestyle, but I'm quite sure you'd adapt quite well, and we would be giving you help all the way". Alec was quiet for a moment, considering. He looked at me, and as soon as our eyes met, all doubt was gone from his face. He smiled widely before turning to Carlisle.

"Yes I would. I've grown tired of the Volturi's ways and I'm not one to give up. I promise I will try my hardest and very best" he turned back to me and closed the distance between us. He held his hand out and I took it firmly in my own. The shock was large and I had the feeling I could numb every sense in the body until a person could feel nothing at all. I shuddered to think of its previous uses but I took one look at Alec and knew it was because he had been naïve before. He'd felt bound to Aro because he had saved both his and his sister's life and he hadn't wanted to leave Jane, for she was _never_ going to leave the Volturi – she looked up to Aro like he was a God. He'd not known _truly_ that there was another way, another option, much like Jasper. Like Jasper, he would be able to adapt. Yes, it would be hard, especially considering he'd been stuck in his ways for a couple hundred more years, but together we could do it. Hell, I'd still love him even if he _did_ still stick to his original diet.

It suddenly occurred to me that I was being incredibly selfish. After all, I was asking him to leave his coven, his sister and change his diet, all of which he had been used to for at least four hundred years to join me and my coven and our diet, all of which I'd been used to for just a few weeks. And I was just expecting that he would come, no questions, no complaint. I turned to him with anxious eyes. He gazed up at me.

"Alec, this _is_ what you want isn't it? I mean, I'm not forcing you to leave the Volturi just for me. I would join for you. I-"

"Phoebe" his beautiful voice made my name into music. "What is the phrase? 'The course of true love never did run smooth'. Just look at Edward and Bella and they've overcome their problems. We will too. I would do anything for you, and I know how adverse you are to the idea of the Volturi. Don't worry, I'm only really giving up Jane, and she'll bounce back". Somehow, I doubted that but I smiled and squeezed his hand. I tried to put it out of my mind, but I could hear the pain behind his words. I looked up and it didn't surprise me to find that our entire side, as well as most of the Volturi were staring at us, mouths open. I beamed at them all and concentrated on the Volturi.

Jane's glare could have burnt a hole in my shield and I was surprised it didn't. If looks could kill a vampire…

I could feel pressure points, which I assumed was her power, coming relentlessly for me, but failing to hit their target. It was only when she shook her head, reminding me of a small child having a tantrum, that I realised she and Alec were having a silent conversation. Alec was pleading with her but she was having none of it. I then noticed that Aro, Caius and Marcus were also having a conversation, only this one wasn't silent, just too quiet for me to hear. Moments later, they straightened up and Aro turned to us, his face hiding any emotion. I was pretty sure he was furious though.

"Well" Aro began "It seems we have another problem. You see, I can't just let one of my prized possessions go, just like that. I would think it only too fair that we came to an agreement. As the humans say, an eye for an eye, I say a vampire for a vampire" and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that his evil, scheming smile was aimed directly at Alice.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	23. Chapter 23

This is as soon as I could update–my mum's been hogging the computer lately (she's discovered Diner Dash) so I haven't had a chance to update until now.

* * *

~ Chapter Twenty Three ~

Everyone, including me, growled. There was _no way_ this was happening. We all got ready to attack.

"No" Alec called. "No, you cannot do that, for I am no longer a member of the Volturi. I quit. I've had it with you Aro. That means there is _no_ trade"

I bet Aro had never looked more furious. Every plan that he had made had been ruined. Ha! But he wasn't done yet. He was having another talk with Caius and Marcus. I knew now was the time.

"Marcus" I called, loud enough for everyone to hear. He looked up in surprise, though he still looked incredibly bored. "Marcus, your beloved wife, Didyme died a while ago, am I correct?" he nodded sadly and it seemed Aro had not figured it out yet. I had to be quick. "Quite convenient for Aro, wasn't it? You were after all, planning to run away. But, I'm guessing you don't know many details about the death?" Aro had finally worked it out. If he looked furious before, it was nothing compared to now. "Because Aro lied to you. He had her murdered to prevent you, the more powerful of the two from running away. His own flesh and blood. And now you know just how evil he is" I finished in a rush. "You're welcome to join our side" I added.

He was piecing it together in his head coming to the conclusion that I was correct. He glared at Aro, who seemed torn. "You bastard!" he screamed as he went for him, but not before Aro gave the order – "Kill them! Kill them all, including him!" he screeched to his guards. They were only too happy to kill us, after all, that's what they had come to do, but I was glad to see some of them had a conscience. Most of them hesitated at the order to kill Marcus, their long-time friend, but he was, clearly the priority.

Age had taken a toll on both Marcus and Aro, so their fight wasn't really going anywhere. Caius was looking to and fro, disbelieving and slightly bemused. I was glad to see that Marcus had torn one of Aro's arms off, but then the few guards without a soul had leapt upon him, like a shark to its food. There was the most awful sound of a metallic ripping and then a fire was suddenly burning.

Then, the guards turned to us, slow smiles spreading across their faces. I prayed our shield would work against such determined, numerous foes. They all seemed to be relishing in the moment, probably unaware that, either A – our shield would prevent them from getting anywhere near us, or B – if it didn't, many of them would die, as well as us. Both side's number's would be heavily dilapidated. Plus, we had me. And now Alec.

Their minds were eerily working in unison, as they all decided to come at us at exactly the same time. Jane was trying her best to cause me some extreme pain, but luckily, it didn't work. I really wanted to watch her stupid face as she went clout into our shield. Luckily, I got the chance to. The guards prowled forwards, looking like a predator hunting it's pray. In their minds, they were the lion, we were the gazelle. Our minds knew better, and could tell it was the other way round. They continued to stalk forwards, as one, when all together they hit our shield. The ones, like Felix, who had hit it by force, bounced back, while others, like Heidi, looked like a mime artist, trying to continue walking, despite an invisible brick wall being in their way.

"What is this?" Aro cried, his arm now reconnected to the rest of his body, though he was nursing it gingerly. Surely, he knew from my thoughts? Or had I subconsciously blocked the ones I didn't want him to see with the shield? I hoped I had.

I turned to Bella and smiled hugely. She returned it. Everyone on our side began laughing and clapping, obviously forgetting that we (especially me) needed our utmost concentration. I could control myself. But, like most vampires, even more so, I have shaky self-control when scared, distracted or angry. Everyone seemed to forget that, so I lost it completely when several people thumped me on my back. The shield slipped and the Volturi smirked and continued forwards. I pushed the people behind me away and put it back up, but not before they had slinked forwards and gained several more feet. They repeated the same charade as before. Jane growled and stomped her foot, baring her teeth at me.

"What is this?" Aro repeated.

"This is your downfall" Stefan called joyously.

"This doesn't have to be your downfall, Aro" Carlisle spoke before Stefan could continue. "You have a choice. You can allow it to be, by continuing to fight, because as you can see, we have powers beyond yours and we will win. Or you can walk away, like before, with only one dead. It's your choice. But remember I am being exceptionally generous here. You have abused your power for far too long and I am warning you. Heed my words Aro. If you come here again, and threaten all that I love, I'm afraid we will not hesitate. We will kill you and all that is near and dear to you. You've gone on with your ambitions for power for far too long. Remember that the Volturi come to sort things out, to bring peace. This does not look like peace"

"Shut up" Caius spat. He turned to Aro, one thing clear on his mind. He wanted a fight. And to him, he saw no reason not to.

"Thank you Carlisle" Aro raised a hand to silence Caius. "I will indeed heed your words" he gazed carefully at his guards, working out the odds that they would win. They weren't good. Then he seemed to remember something. He turned to his right and studied Martin. "You. Go and penetrate that shield. Distract the girl, that seems the key"

"Aro…" Carlisle warned, but he ignored it. He didn't want to be embarrassed again by retreating, like the cowards they were. He was going down with a fight. I tried to keep concentration at a high. It was vital now that the shield remained. I jumped when Bella whispered in my ear, but maintained the shield.

"Sorry. Step back with me. The others will go in front to prevent any concentration slipping. And prevent them from hurting you" she laughed quietly and without humour "Last time, I was the target. Now it's you". She pulled me gently back and everyone stepped in front of us, like a true vampire shield. Above Alice's head, I could see Martin, pathetically scrambling at our shield. I felt a wave of pity for him, but then reminded myself it was his own fault. Soon, he gave up, shaking his head.

I was so relaxed now; so at ease with the shield that my mind began to wander. While it wandered, it found strange things. I had already thought it strange that I immediately knew who was who in the Volturi coven, but I had passed it off as me thinking so much about them that I had somehow pictured exactly what they looked like, but I guess I knew from the other vampire's memories.

Now, I could sense their powers, as if I had touched them, or used Eleazar's power. I checked my shield was intact, and it was. But I felt something more, like I _had_ touched them and I could use their powers. I divided my concentration between the shield and what I had just discovered.

First of all, I had the sense that Chelsea had the ability to loosen or strengthen emotional ties between people. I also had the sense that Corin could drain people's energy and make them weak. Demetri was an extremely gifted tracker and Felix was mightily strong. Heidi had the ability to lure others and could also create the illusion of desire. Jane could create the illusion of severe pain and Renata was a physical shield that could direct a person into walking the opposite way, whilst forgetting what they were just about to do. Santiago knew every language going and was also very cunning. I had the sense that Afton could predict people's actions in certain situations and confuse them.

I wondered if now was the right time to see if I could use these powers, and who to use them on. I decided that it probably was the right time, as it may not work if they walked away, as they were sure to do, or died. I put the shield at the back of my mind and hoped that it would become automatic, like breathing had been when I was a human.

"Garrett" I hissed. He turned around, surprised.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Come here – I want to try something" he bounded over. I wondered which was the best power to use. I went with Renata's. The shock rippled through my body, more powerful than it had ever been before. I almost lost concentration, but quickly regained it. Abruptly, instead of walking towards me, he walked purposefully to the east. He turned to me with a confused expression. I laughed, quietly marvelling. How on earth did I do that? Could I just use people's powers without touch? I didn't mind the extra shock I got, if that was the case. I retracted the power, and he continued to walk towards me, but from a slightly different angle, this time.

I decided to try Corin's power, hoping that as soon as I retracted it, he would be normal again. I got the shock, but managed to control it this time.

Garrett got even paler and gasped, sinking to his knees. I retracted it immediately, ignoring Kate's glare. He got up, perfectly fine. Kate ran over to me.

"What on earth are you doing to him?" she demanded.

"I'm using the Volturi power's against him" I explained. It took her a while before she got it. Bella got it before her and gasped.

"Really? That's…" she was speechless. Then Kate got it, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Seriously?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than usual. "High five!" she had her palm up, and I was glad that I had my shield up as I smacked her palm. Then she and Garrett returned to their original positions in front of us.

I watched over Alice's head again. Not a lot had gone on since my revelation. Aro and Caius were having a discussion, evidently arguing their views. I looked for Martin and saw that the fire was burning more ferociously.

"Adrianna?" Aro called. If my heart had been beating, it would have stopped. Why was he calling her name?

"Yes Aro?" she called back, looking unsurprised.

"Now". Adrianna smiled a sly smile and turned to Bella and me. She ran at us, baring her teeth.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry I haven't updated in ages!

* * *

~ Chapter Twenty Four ~

I realised she was a member of the Volturi Guard, sent as a double agent. And that she was getting her fight. My mind was momentarily paralyzed, piecing things together.

No, she wasn't a member of the guard, not yet. She _wanted_ to be, and she was proving herself. That was why rejection was her worst fear. Though she probably _was_ an unlikable person, she was playing up to it, hoping we would all ignore her and not see the lies in her words, which we did. She had been sent as a back up for Aro, _just_ in case this were to happen. If he couldn't have me, or Bella, or any of the others he had invited to his guard, than _no one_, especially not Carlisle, his weird obsession could. He had a person on the inside, on the inside of Bella's shield. Yes, her powers were useful, but there were others _more_ useful and _things_, like pride, more important. Yes, she would probably die, but not without taking some with her. He wanted a fight all along, that's why he hadn't bought the wives – he thought they'd be in more danger here than at Volterra. He'd left some of the Guards there to protect them, just in case someone decided to take advantage and to prevent me from getting all of the Volturi's powers, straight away at least. He'd thought he had the upper hand this time, that either I would be eliminated or working for him, that when faced with death or a lifeline into the Guard, the vampires that he wanted would chose him. I had to admit, she had been a good double agent in that no one had guessed. It seemed that Alice had not seen her because_ she_ was also constantly changing her mind, as were the Volturi. I was surprised I hadn't read it in his mind, but Aro's mind was a complicated and horrible place – I didn't want to dig _too_ deep.

This revelation took less than a second, and then I remembered that I had Jane's power. So I smiled, feeling the shock.

Adrianna dropped to the ground, screaming in agony. I stopped smiling, giving her a chance, but she was intent on her mission of killing me so I smiled again. By this time, Emmett and Garrett had reached her and were now holding her captive in their arms. I stopped smiling.

"Aro" Carlisle said disapprovingly. "Now you know how hard it would be to kill my old friend, or perhaps you don't" he stared meaningfully at the fire. "But, I am discussing giving you _one last chance_. We are going to have a discussion now, on your fates" he turned away, towards us and a loose circle of vampires formed, (with the exception of the wolves who didn't consider it fair to vote) with Adrianna, Emmett and Garrett in the middle. Carlisle sighed. "As much as I hate violence, I realise that these decisions are not down to just me. I propose we have a vote as to several topics. Firstly, Adrianna's fate. Raise your hand if you think she should be allowed to live"

Four people raised their hand.

"Well, Emmett, Garrett, I guess you know what to do" they nodded grimly and walked away from our group. I averted my gaze and ignored the metallic shredding sound, and smelt the choking smoke from a new fire, and soon they returned, Adrianna-less.

"Greetings and death to our enemies" Emmett joked, grinning widely. I couldn't believe he was in the mood to joke. I swear that the male of the species is alien.

"Our second vote is to whether we should allow the Volturi to continue. By that, I mean either death, or a close watch on them from now as, as it is clear we cannot allow them to continue as they are. Raise your hand if you think this is what we should do"

Nineteen people raised their hand.

"And those that think they should be killed?"

Seventeen people raised their hand.

"Aro? We have chosen to give you one last chance. There will be no single leader, but a united front, we will be keeping a close eye on you, and you will have to run through _all_ decisions with the rest of the vampire community"

Aro growled, his expression murderous, before composing his features and preparing to speak.

"How do you come to this conclusion, dear Carlisle?"

"Well, seeing as the other option is death, if I were you I would be getting away from here as fast as possible"

"I was under the impression that _we _were the leaders here, not you?"

"No one appointed you leader Aro – you appointed yourself. And no one, so far has been able to say no to you because you made sure you had your minions ready to kill them, unjustly. Like I said, you have abused your power for far too long. May I remind you that we have the upper hand here? We could defeat you in seconds"

Aro growled again, deciding whether it was worth it. Then he turned to Caius and had a murmured conversation, eventually turning to us with a big smile on his face.

"Of course Carlisle, you are right, as always. The power did go to my head a bit, and I'm afraid it has cost me my dearest friend, and two loyal companions. Before we leave, I again give the opportunity for several of you to join my Guard-"

"No one wants to join your guard, idiot. Now run off home like the cowards you are" Stefan sneered, obviously disappointed with the outcome.

"As you wish, dear Stefan. We shall leave then. Of course, we will also be abiding to your new _laws_ Carlisle. For now, I bid you goodbye" he turned on the spot and marched off. The guard was reluctant at first, but they eventually followed in formation, glaring at us murderously.

We watched them depart, savouring the moment when suddenly one of the guards broke away and ran towards us.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	25. Chapter 25

~ Chapter Twenty Five ~

I should have guessed – Jane. Her face was livid and I could feel the pressure points aimed directly at me. She screamed incoherently as she ran. As she got closer, I could hear the colourful words issuing from her not-so-innocent mouth. Even some I didn't know, which impressed me.

"JANE!" Aro yelled.

"Jane" Alec pleaded, just as she hit the barrier, her fists bashing uselessly against it, her angelic face demonic. "Please, just go. I'll keep in contact I promise, but I've made my choice. You can join me if you so wish"

"NEVER! I don't_ want_ contact with you! You traitor, you evil, stupid, pathetic idiotic bastard! I am _so_disowning you. You left _me_ for _her_?! All she can do is copy people's powers, no imagination to come up with her own. Thieving BITCH! I thought you actually cared for me, but I guess not seeing as you disobeyed Aro and saved that _thing _that you don't even KNOW! You remember Aro don't you? The guy who _saved our lives_.Nice to know how much you love _me_, your _twin_ just in case you forgot. I don't care anyway – you're a snivelling, annoying, moany, pathetic –" By now, Felix had reached her and was cautiously prying her away, but soon fell to the ground in agony, with a blood-curdling scream. I had a hard time not giving her a taste of her own medicine, but I knew Alec wouldn't like it, so I didn't. All the same, it was agonizing to see the expression on his face. The Guard was making its way back, but I knew that they too, would soon be on the ground in agony, one by one if they came any closer. Alec turned to me.

"Do something!" he begged. I nodded, wondering which power was best. I knew I would probably be the only one able to properly use a power against Jane because I would have Bella's protection. Any member of the Guard who tried their power would soon be on the floor in agony, despite the fact that she could only use her power on any one person. I went with Corin's ability. Unfortunately, I had to put the shield down to use it on Jane, who was outside both shields. Even more unfortunate, was the fact that the Guards picked up on this. Jane slumped to the ground and the Guards picked her up and carried her back. Unfortunately, some other Guards were now running to us, well aware that the shield was down. I put it up quickly, and immediately a Guard near Jane was on the floor in agony. The Guards near us skidded to a stop, annoyed. It was a game of cat and mouse, but they were so determined for a fight, they didn't realise how much they needed me. Without me, they'd be stuck here for eternity before Aro could talk some sense into her. Or persuade her otherwise. But the Guards remained where they were. I groaned.

"Idiots" I muttered. Alec rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Go and help them," he ordered. The guards snickered.

"And why would we take an order from_ you_?" Santiago asked mockingly.

"Because only Phoebe can help you, you idiots. Are you really that thick that you can't see that anyone on your side will lose against Jane?" the Guards considered this and then returned to Jane. I let my shield down and loosened Jane's tie to Alec. It was strong, but nothing I couldn't handle. I wondered if doing the same to Alec would be the right thing to do. No, I decided. It was his choice.

My loosening of ties worked and Jane stood, unruffled. "Let us go" she declared and walked off to Aro without even a glance back. The Guards followed, relieved but slightly stunned. We watched them until they disappeared beyond what we could make out. There was a moments silence and then everyone cheered and hugged each other. I hugged Alec tightly, inhaling his delectable vanilla, blossom and something-I-couldn't-put-my-finger-on scent. When I pulled back, he was still troubled.

"What's wrong?" I beseeched him, desperate to see him smile again.

"I have so much stuff in Volterra" he whispered. "But, it doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you".

"No problem. Nkechi – come her" Obediently, she bounded over to us.

"We need to teleport Alec to Volterra so he can get his stuff" she nodded. "Alec, we're going to teleport you there, so hold on to us and don't let go. I'd advise you to be quick because we wouldn't want to be there when they get back. We're going to do it near some forest, but then we'll catch up with you" he nodded, stunned. Then I ran over to Carlisle and informed him.

"Be quick," he advised, giving concur. Then I ran back to Alec and Nkechi – I wanted to go before anyone realised we were gone, and that meant before all of the hugs.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Just about" Alec beamed. I concentrated on a forest where wildlife lived aplenty in Volterra, squeezing my eyes shut. When I opened them, we had teleported.

"Go" I told Alec and he embraced me, kissing my cheek lightly and ran off.

I turned to Nkechi and we fed on elk.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D

*Just to let you know, I'm going on holiday from the 14th-18th so I won't be updating. I'm not sure if I'll update before then, but I'll try to :)*

Also, I'm currently writing a sequel which I hope you'll enjoy :D.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry I haven't updated – schoolwork :/

* * *

~ Chapter Twenty Six ~

I then let her follow Alec's scent, though, even now I knew it better than anything else in the world. We simultaneously gasped when the castle came into view. It really was a sight to behold - definitely the grandest castle I had ever seen.

Though majestic and captivating on approach, it looked to be designed more for the sight-seeing than for living in.

"Wow!" Nkechi exclaimed.

"Typical Aro" I sighed. We slowed to a human pace and kept to the shadows, avoiding the sunlight. We edged our way to the gate and slipped in. We wandered through plush, luxury offices, authentic medieval rooms with extensive material inside them and many private rooms. I chatted quietly to Nkechi, while my mind contemplated everything that had happened in the past hours. I realised how much I despised Aro, more than I could even comprehend for making my angel act occasionally like the devil. My beautiful angelic Alec…

"You were brilliant," she told me. I shrugged modestly. "Is shame is all over because that mean I have to leave you" she sighed. We had grown very close over the past few weeks and I didn't really want her to leave either, though I _was_ glad it was all over.

"It won't be the last time we see each other," I promised.

"No" she laughed. "I sure the Volturi return soon. Then we meet again and fight to kill" her voice turned fierce with these last words. She had voiced my fears. Yes, they would return – that was inevitable, but I wasn't sure I would be able to _kill_ them, or even _watch _them get killed.

"We'll see each other before that. I've always wanted to hunt a cheetah" I joked.

"You should try elephant – more rich blood" she joked back. "I'm glad you found mate. World is better with mate. Is shame Gazini hasn't though" I had to agree with her – the world _was_ better with a mate. It was complete. Like I had been in the dark before, thinking there was no more. Then Alec had come along and had been my beautiful light, illuminating everything to incredible, impossible heights. I was happy now, satisfied, though that didn't even _begin_ to describe it. Alec was my everything. I understood true love because I have one. I saw the point of life now – love. To love and be loved in return.

All of this and I had known Alec for less than an hour, but already I couldn't live without him. Even now, separated for mere minutes, my dead heart was aching – it was as though we were connected.

I picked up the pace, ignoring my picturesque surroundings, eager to see my beloved again. Nkechi sensed my urgency and began to run, as did I. She skidded to a stop in front of a stone arch. Beyond the arch was a room and in that room was Alec. I rushed to him and we kissed passionately for several minutes.

"How long do you reckon they'll be?" I asked, as we broke apart, cradled in each other's arms.

"Not long, couple of hours at most. Our jet is faster than normal planes and I _really_ don't want to be here when they arrive back. You should see how angry they were last time. Gianna took some of the burden last time, and I'm sure Lisa will this time. I can't believe Aro did that to Didyme and Marcus. How come Renata didn't help any?" he pondered.

"I guess it was because he was so determined. You should probably get back to packing," I suggested. He nodded and did so, though he never let go of my hand. He piled everything onto a large leather sofa. I didn't take notice of much of it, I was too busy gazing into his gorgeous face. I hadn't had time to fully take in his beautiful appearance. I guessed that he was probably around thirteen or fourteen, with short, dark brown hair. He had a rather slim and slight figure, and was probably 5'1. He had an innocent, angelic-looking face, with an air of masculinity about it, though it still had a hint of childishness about it. He has wide eyes, and a voice that sounded as if it had just broke, along with being musical, velvety and heavenly. His eyes were just a shade less red than mine, though it was still disconcerting. He paused in his packing and I realised he was done. He kissed my cheek, murmured "I'll be back in a minute" and dashed out of the room.

I gazed around what I presumed was his room and over his belongings. He certainly had a lot of fancy stuff. Suddenly he was back, his arms around my waist.

"What did you go for?" I queried.

"Money. I mean, I know you've got plenty, but…" I put my finger against his lips, silencing him and twisted round to face him.

"Money doesn't matter. What's mine is yours, and seeing as I'm a part of the Cullens, that means _a lot_ of money" he laughed and kissed me.

"Besides, I wouldn't mind annoying Aro a bit more. I do have my own money, but Aro has so much more and some things I had my eye on. I never really liked him but I stuck with him because Jane looked up to him so and because I had nowhere to go. But now I do" he kissed me again. "You can teleport sofas and whatnot can't you?"

"Probably" I responded. "Ready to go? No last minute nostalgia?" he shook his head. "Nkechi?" I called. She was at my side in a flash.

"We leave awful place?" she asked.

"Why awful?" I wondered aloud.

"I explore and that room…is awful"

"Oh, that would be where we… er fed. I don't like it either" Alec agreed.

"Ready?" I asked again. They nodded and I placed my hand on the sofa, whilst holding Alec's hand and ensuring Nkechi had her hand on my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut and used Zafrina's gift to place the picture of the spare room along the corridor from mine into Nkechi's head. I opened my eyes and sure enough, we were there.

"Your room" I swept my hand around grandly. "Well, probably. Anyway, we should feed" I took both their hands and we ran through the house, to the forest of Forks. I stopped when I could sense the blood pumping through some deer's necks. "Lead the way" I instructed Alec, ignoring every cell in my body that was pulling me to feed. He paused, uncertain.

"Use senses" Nkechi advised. He sniffed and took off in the direction I knew the deer would be. We followed, hot on his heel. When he reached the deer, I told him to follow his instincts. He did as so, and leapt for the nearest deer's throat. I was pleased to see he took to it like a duck to water. I followed suit, as did Nkechi. Soon, we were done, and I was happy to see that Alec didn't mind feeding off animals. His eyes had even lightened up a tiny bit. "Not bad. Well, not as bad as I thought it would be. The burning…"

"Is always there sadly. Never fades. Downside" Nkechi explained. I wondered if the burning was also not as bad for me, like my other senses making it easier to, well, be a vampire.

We headed off to the clearing where the rest of the vampires would be.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D


	27. Chapter 27

~ Chapter Twenty Seven ~

As soon as we came into sight, everyone swelled forwards to meet us. Many were steering clear of Alec, as much as I assured everyone that he was nothing to avoid. I lost count of the hugs and 'well dones' that I got, there was only a select number of people I wanted to see. I saw Nkechi embrace Baako and then I spotted the Cullens. I made my way over to them. Alice squealed when she saw me and hugged the breath out of me.

"You were _awesome_! I can't believe I didn't see any of that happening. I'm so glad you found a mate. He does seem quite nice away from Jane and Aro, and he's going to need new clothes and stuff. You've given him the room down the corridor from ours haven't you? Don't worry, I've seen him getting along just fine as one of us, but just take it slow, he's a bit eager to please you, you see. Everyone wants him – they know he's good really and Alec Cullen does have a certain ring to it. Oh, and you could use the Volturi's power against them without even touching them! Did I mention that you are _brilliant_!?"

"Calm down Alice!" I told her, though her excitement was infectious.

"Ooh! Another wedding! Yay!"

"Hold on Alice, I hardly know him!"

"Well, yeah, but you love him don't you?" she questioned.

"Yes but –"

"Well, then. It's settled."

"It's just a tiny bit weird marrying a complete stranger, don't you think? I've known him less than an hour, and already you're trying to plan our wedding! Have you actually had a vision about it?"

"Well, not_ properly_, but Alec thought about it. Once. Oh, but _please_? Pretty please? I've got some ideas and –"

"_Already_?!"

"Well, of course! What did you expect? The key to an amazing wedding is _advanced planning_"

"Yeah, but not _this_ advanced! No. More. Marriage. Talk. Too. Soon." I emphasised each word. Alice pouted and attempted a puppy dog look.

"God Alice, you really need to calm down. Bella and Edward's was only a few months ago" Rosalie sighed. "And more important things have happened" she reminded her.

"Rosalie – _nothing_ is more important than marriage. I thought _you_ of all people would know that"

"I think Rosalie is right Alice" Carlisle spoke. "More important things _have_ happened".

"Yeah, like why the _hell_ we didn't kick the Volturi's asses?" Emmett demanded. "You just _know_ they're gonna come back, and then what? We gonna give 'em another chance?"

"No" Carlisle said firmly. "Next time, if it comes, they_ will_ be eliminated. Of course, we may give the Guard a second chance…"

"Softie" Emmett muttered.

"_Anyway_, we seem to be forgetting something – Phoebe has a mate!" Alice squealed. I beamed at her – I liked being reminded of Alec. Speaking of which, where was he? I craned my neck, searching for him, when suddenly he was at my side, holding my hand firmly in his. My reason for existing. I had no idea how Marcus coped all those years.

"Yeah, but can we trust him?" Rosalie asked. I growled menacingly.

"Don't even _think_ that!" I hissed.

"I just meant he _was_ a member of the Volturi for longer than most of us have existed…"

"I never _truly_ agreed with them. I stayed with them as a matter of convenience. If I could have persuaded Jane to leave I would have done, but she was practically in love with Aro. Plus Chelsea was forever tightening the bonds between Aro and me. And I didn't have anywhere to go. But now I do" he paused in the midst of defending himself. "Don't I?"

"Of course" Esme rushed forwards to hug us both and I could tell she'd been restraining herself until now.

"No one has a particular attachment to the room down the corridor from mine, do they?" I questioned. Everyone shook their heads. "Excellent" I smiled, embracing Alec and kissing him with a fierce passion. I heard several claps and cheers, but right now, they had no meaning for me. All that mattered was that I had Alec. Everything else right now was completely insignificant.

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D. Just one more chapter to go and then I'll post the sequel :D


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

In the past couple of days, everyone had returned from where they came from, with promises to return to fight when the Volturi came once again, for we knew it was not a matter of _if_, no matter what they had promised. We also promised to go to others, if the Volturi came to them, for it was a strong possibility that they would pick us off one by one.

My world currently revolved around Alec and had I had difficulty thinking of anything else but him. The only thing that kept my attention was the thought that he could be hurt by his ex-family. It pained _me_ to know that when they came again, we would have to destroy Jane. As much as I disliked the girl, I didn't want _anything_ to pain Alec as much as I knew Jane's death would, as much as he pretended to be indifferent to the matter. I was even wavering towards Carlisle's suggestion that we give the Guard a second chance, though I knew this could potentially be as dangerous as letting Aro and Caius live.

I usually pushed these matters aside though, as currently my mind had a hard time thinking about more than one thing, and I hated having Alec out of my mind for more than a second. I couldn't believe I had managed to live for over a month without Alec in my life. If I had known, my first task would not have been to find the Cullen's but to find the Volturi and whisk Alec away, no matter the consequences. I had no idea how _anyone_ could stand to live without a mate. The world was truly complete.

Alec had been getting along fantastically as a vegetarian, much better than I had ever expected. Both of our eyes were gently brightening, feed by feed. Jasper was in a slight sulk, but I had been trying my best to help him. I had found that I could, by no mean feat, loosen the ties between Alec and Jasper to humans and strengthen the ties to animals. Unfortunately, this meant that they both heavily disliked humans and were addicted to moose, leading to much competition between the three of us.

The wolves had gotten cautiously, but steadily closer to us, and planned better ways to defeat other vampires. They were quite peeved that, once again, the build up had come to nothing.

Alice used every opportunity to ask me about a wedding and claimed that Alec hoped that 'it was mere months, maybe weeks away and if I wanted a day to remember, I'd better let her plan it, and to make it as stunning as she possibly could, she'd better have as much notice as vampirely possible'.

I always retorted with 'she of all people should know that sometime in the future, I _would_ have a wedding, yes, she could plan every detail and while I wasn't banning her from planning, it may be _quite _advanced planning'. She usually seemed satisfied with my answer but the charade was repeated a few days later. It seemed her motto was 'persistence always pays off'. Knowing her, it was probably already completely planned, just waiting for me to give a final date.

Much to Edward's (and Jacob's) delight, I had passed my driving test first time and he had promised me my car was 'on its way' and he was trying his best to hide it from me. I imagine it must be weird to read people's minds and suddenly find your mind able to read so I appreciated the effort. Alec too had acquired a driving license, as he did learn to drive in Italy, to 'pass the years away'.

I had developed an interest into Vampire History, and was surprised to hear that no one had_ fully_ documented _any_ part of our history. The 'facts' were passed down from creator to newborn, clan to clan, centuries after centuries of vampire whispers.

Most importantly of all, I got to know Alec. He told me that he was fifteen, but only a month or so off sixteen. He was Changed sometime in the 17th century, saved from being burnt at the stake for being a 'witch' by Aro. He mentioned that it was common for teenagers back then to look several years younger than they were. Their village thought that when they turned sixteen, their powers would develop fully and they would be unstoppable. Ironic really.

We had briefly discussed marriage, but only very briefly, and nothing to excite Alice _too _much. I had mixed feelings about it to be honest. Yes, I wanted Alec to be _mine_, but at the same time, I felt we were moving a bit fast. It seemed Alec felt almost the same way, but a read of his mind told me he was fairly anxious to make it official as he was convinced at least one another vampire would come along and fall in love with me, and for some crazy reason, I would with him, much more so than my love for Alec, as I was 'so desirable'. I dispelled these thoughts from his mind and explained my reasons, which convinced him. His reasoning didn't bother me – I knew our love was an unbreakable bond. Nothing and no one could ruin it.

We were currently comfortably sitting together in the loveseat, unable to tear our eyes away from each other.

"What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us" Alec told me, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest.

"Hmm, true true. Can you not sense the calm before the storm though?"

"Not at all. Please stop worrying. The Volturi are nothing more than a bunch of power-ridden maniacs with ambitions far beyond the possible. They won't, can't harm us. They didn't last time and they won't when they return".

"Yeah, but last times circumstances won't be repeated. We don't _know_ that they won't harm us and I refuse to even think of losing you -"

His kiss silenced me. I knew it was an impossibility that anyone_ ever_ kissed even half as good as Alec could, and I knew he still had more to offer. His lips we like an angel's and always distracted my thoughts from the track they were on and filled them with thoughts of him, which of course I did not object to. Not that they weren't about him anyway. He kissed me in a way that no one should be able to accomplish – he was addictive. Life could not get any better. It could only get worse.

* * *

- The End

* * *

Please review - they really make my day! :D I try to get back to them, but I'm really bad at doing so :/

I'm posting the sequel as soon as I post this one, but it takes longer for a story to appear than a chapter so I'm not sure when it'll come up, but just keep checking my profile :). It's called A New Epoch II: Rising Dusk. I prefer it to this one so I know you'll love it :D.

**It has just appeared, **Here's the link but if it doesn't work check my profile: .net/s/5492888/1/A_New_Epoch_II_Rising_Dusk


End file.
